Collide
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: Hailey Clearwater wants to move, with a dead mother and an abusive father she sends herself to La Push to stay with her cousins and Aunt. Though what happens when she meets Embry? Embry/OC
1. Prologue: Collide

**Collide**

**Summary:** Hailey Clearwater wants to move, with a dead mother and an abusive father she sends herself to La Push to stay with her cousins and Aunt. Though what happens when she meets Embry?

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the new story, its pretty long. Please leave some reviews, I know this chapter is really short, but its the prologue and it was written before Junebug -for those who've read Junebug. Alright, I'm done except I don't own Twilight, its all SM, otherwords I would have Seth, as he's my Edward.**

**Prologue: Collide**

_Hailey's PoV_

I heard yelling, screaming, then my door opened. I opened my eyes and looked at my mother, she walked around my room putting things into a bag, then she grabbed me, wrapping me tightly in my blanket.

"Don't say anything Hailey," she whispered as she walked out of the house.

"Mommy," I whispered, as she put me into my car seat.

"Quiet Hailey," she said again, and got into the drivers seat. I watched the darkness outside, sometimes there was light from outside and sometimes there wasn't.

"Mommy, where are we?" I asked as she pulled into a driveway.

"My brothers Hailey, you'll like him a lot," she told me, smiling as she took me out of my car seat, then walked up to the door.

She knocked lightly on the door and it was opened by a man, he looked tired, but was happy to see us.

"Jade, Hailey, come in," he said, he was smiling at us, while holding onto a small boy.

"Sue, you won't believe whose here," said the man.

"Sue?" I whispered to my mother, as a she walked into a kitchen, right behind the man.

"Auntie Sue, Hailey," she whispered.

I looked at Aunt Sue, she was taller than my mother, with long black hair and brown eyes. She was smiling at the two of us.

"Hi Hailey," she said to me, walking closer to me and my mother.

"Hi," I said, then hid my face in my blanket. Aunt Sue and my mother laughed.

"She talks Harry," laughed Aunt Sue, I gave a small smile.

"Of course Sue," said my mother, "but you should hear her laugh."

Aunt Sue, Uncle Harry -as I was told- and my mother left the room with me and my cousins Leah and Seth -I was also told. Me, Seth -who was two-, and Leah -who was five- sat at the table quietly, or I did at least.

"Your little," said Leah, I didn't say anything.

"Say something."

"No."

"Yes."

"No," I told her again, I didn't want to talk to her.

"Yes," said Seth, and I laughed at my younger cousin.

"Quiet Seth," said Leah, I smiled and threw a piece of my cereal at her.

"Don't!" she yelled, but me and Seth then started to throw our cereal at her.

"Stop it!" she cried, and I laughed along with Seth.

"Get Seth, not me!" she said, and I smiled as the two of us began to throw our cereal at her, then the two of them started at me.

"Hailey, Seth, Leah!" yelled Aunt Sue, looking at the mess that the three of us had made, the three of us were still laughing.

"It was Hailey, mommy!" said Leah, pointing at me.

I like Leah, though she was two years older than me, she was funny when she got angry. While Seth was cute and little, all smiles and playfulness.

I didn't know then that I would end up spending so much time with this part of my family. That the people I met up here would mean almost everything to me, until I thought that I would never see them again.

Especially him, though I would forget him.

Though I wouldn't be able to remember what he looks like.

What his name is.

Who he is.

"I love you, Embry."


	2. Chapter One: A New Home

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Here is the first chapter, please tell me what you guys think!**

**ShayDayYay, Hi, where's your friend Allison???**

**Chapter One: A New Home**

**~His House - Hailey's Bedroom~ Friday **

_Hailey's PoV_

_Slam! _

I hit the wall as his foot made contact with me. I closed my eyes and stayed quiet; it would only take a matter of time before he would leave. I felt another kick, the pain was numbness now, I just didn't think about it and it would go away.

"You are nothing!" my, oh so loving father screamed. "You are nothing and no one loves you!"

This is the reason why I didn't go by his last name and by my mother's maiden name.

I just stayed quiet, waiting for another kick, but instead I heard the sound of my door slamming close. I opened my eyes and stood up; my vision was a bit blurry and my body weak. I slowly made my way to my closet pulling out the bags I had packed over the week.

I heard the sound of a door closing, I was free to leave.

Finally, I would be gone, forever away from here.

I left five minutes later and started walking to the nearest bus stop, two blocks away. For once I was happy that I lived in Portland, Oregon.

When I stepped on the bus there was no one on. I sat in the back and just looked out the window the sun was setting and I couldn't stop myself from pulling an old picture out.

My mother and I stood, with my aunt and uncle and cousins standing around us.

My uncle died a few years ago, not long after my mother. I wasn't able to come up for the funeral because my father wouldn't let me. Though that didn't stop me from staying in contact with my cousins and aunt with both email and phone calls during school.

I loved my Aunt Sue so much, though I wasn't actually related to her really; my uncle was my mother's older brother. My Aunt Sue though is so helpful; she and my cousins have been helping me figure out how to move me up to La Push.

My cousins are the best, Leah whose two years older than me, but still seems to be the same age as me, and then Seth who's a year younger than me, but goofy and fun.

I use to spend a lot of time with my cousins and aunt and uncle, my mother and me often escaped up north to Washington to visit them, though that was years ago, many years ago.

"La Push, Washington," said a voice overhead, I was surprised by how fast the time went by, it seemed like the last few hours passed in only five minutes, that's when I realized I had fallen asleep, this also helped explain why it wasn't night anymore.

I stepped off the bus and was in the middle of the small town, I looked around for someone I might know, just someone, but it's been years since I was here.

I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes, I was so happy to just be here, but the thought of not knowing a place or people that was so close and familiar to me not long ago hurt.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked me, I opened my eyes and looked up.

A man stood about six foot five, with short black hair, bright blue eyes, and very muscled body. He wasn't wearing a shirt just a pair of cut offs.

I moved away, scared of him, and the others behind him, two others that seemed to be even bigger than him.

"Hey," he said, and he came closer. "Are you okay? We don't bite."

A small smile came to my lips; this was a joke in between me and my cousin Seth. "I'm fine, just a little lost. I don't know my way around here anymore, and I don't really know anyone who's still here, I couldn't recognized them. I'm going to my aunt's."

"What's your aunt's name, we know everyone who lives here?" he asked me, he sat down beside me and just smiled.

"Sue, Sue Clearwater," I told him, he looked at me in shock and then jumped up, bringing me with him.

"Hailey!" he yelled hugging me tightly, I gasped at my injuries.

"You okay?"

"Yes," I said and he put me down and then turned to the other two.

"This is Jacob Black and Paul Tama," Seth introduced me.

I turned to Paul and Jacob, "it's nice to met you Paul and you too Jacob, I'm Hailey."

"Nice to met you too Hailey," said Paul shaking my hand, it felt like he was shaking my whole arm, which hurt badly and made me pulled my hand away quickly, I did the same thing with Jacob too.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Seth asked, "I think mom's there and maybe Leah too."

I nodded and he took my backpack, Jacob picked up one of my bags and Paul took the other, Seth led the way back to his house, my new home.


	3. Chapter Two: Cousins Aunts and Imprints?

**A/N: Thank you my lovely reviewers, it means a lot to me. Allison, you do know that your name can be shorten to Ali, so you would've hurt yourself. Horselover9139, thank you, its coming up right now. Team-LaPush-Werewolves, thank you also.**

**The ending may be a bit familiar to some of you *wink wink*!**

**Chapter Two: Cousins, Aunts, and…Imprints?**

**~Clearwater House - Front Hallway~ Saturday**

_Hailey's PoV_

"Mom!" called Seth when he stepped inside the house, "mom! Leah! You won't believe who's here!"

Aunt Sue looked around the doorway that I knew led into the kitchen, she didn't see me, or most of me because Seth was in the way. I pushed him aside as Leah came down the stairs and saw me.

"Hailey!" yelled Leah, I jumped out from behind Seth and hugged her, and the two of us fell to the floor hugging each other tightly.

"Leah! I've missed you so much!" I said, tears escaping from my eyes. I loved Seth, but Leah and I were closer. Leah stood up and pulled me up with her and I attacked Aunt Sue, calling her by my old nickname for her, "Auntie Sue!"

"Hailey Hay!" she said calling me by my old nickname, we didn't fall to the floor like me and Leah, but Aunt Sue did lean against the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Aunt Sue whispered to me, she still had me in a tight grip.

"I've had worst than right now, but I don't want Seth to see or know," I whispered back, Aunt Sue let me go and gave me a small nod understanding.

"Seth?" said Aunt Sue, Seth looked down at his mother, "Seth, Hun can you take Hay's stuff upstairs to her room." Seth nodded and took my two other bags from Paul and Jacob.

"I'm going to go, nice meeting you Hailey," said Paul, he left as Seth started upstairs.

"Come on Hailey I want to see how bad you are," said Aunt Sue, she pulled me into the kitchen and Leah and Jacob followed, Jacob's arm wrapped around Leah's waist.

Aunt Sue checked me over, noting where my injuries were at the worst, she was quick and thorough.

"Your rib is broken and I'll need to tape it, but you mostly have just bruises everywhere else," explained Aunt Sue, she left the room and I turned to Leah.

"I really can't believe that he's our uncle," said Leah, she hugged me again, holding me tightly. "He's such a horrible person; I hope he dies in Hell where he belongs."

"Isn't that much?" asked Jacob, Leah sent him a glare.

"Did you not see the bruises on her or hear what mom said Jacob, it's not like she'll be fine in five minutes," said Leah, Jacob was quiet at this.

"What bruises?" asked Seth from the doorway as Aunt Sue came back, her First Aid kit in hand.

"Umm…ahh," said Leah, Aunt Sue didn't say anything, but she came in and started to tape my rib.

"Seth this is the reason why I'm back up here," I told him, I pulled away from Leah and looked over at my younger cousin. "He uses me as a human punching bag….I would of told you, but…but I was afraid of what you would do….I didn't want you to get hurt."

I watched as Seth started to shake, I wasn't sure why he did this, but I knew that he was angry; I took a step back, away from him. Jacob got up and pushed Seth outside, or I think so, I heard a door close and I was sure that they went outside.

"What are we going to do about school?" asked Aunt Sue, it was so out of the blue that I stared at her in confusion, until I took on the meaning of her words.

"I don't know, where even is the school? Did you already register me or something?" I asked her, she and Leah looked at me with a bit of surprise.

"Its easy to get registered and Seth can take you with him, as you know he still goes, Jacob will help you too, along with Quil and Embry," said Aunt Sue, I nodded.

"And Collin and Brady," add Leah, I nodded again, though I really had no idea of who these other people Leah and Aunt Sue mentioned.

**~Home - Hailey's Bedroom~ Tuesday**

I was starting school tomorrow, tomorrow. My injuries had healed and I had met a few more of Seth and Leah's friends.

Their was Quil and the little girl that he babysat named Claire. Then also Jacob of course and his father Billy Black, who understood my injuries, but acted as if they didn't even happen, though I felt bad for him as he was in a wheelchair. There was also Sam and Emily, who I would most likely never be able to forget about, especially after what Sam did to Leah.

I left my room and walked downstairs; I grabbed a few pancakes and then headed off to the beach.

I took a deep breath and then started my way down the beach, I love to run, but with always being hurt it was very hard. I had been on the cross country team when I was in middle school and I tried to run any other times that I could, but I was either too injured or too tired.

I started out slowly, going from a walk to a jog then from that to a run, and that's what I'm doing now, just running up the beach.

I didn't see the figure in front of me, heading towards me I just kept running, until I felt myself fall to the ground. I looked up and was in shock.

He stood about six seven maybe even six eight; his skin was the normal dark russet color that was so common here. He had soft brown eyes, and short black hair, it was a bit longer than Seth's but not by that much. He seemed to just be in shock, though I was sure that anyone who runs into him would be even more, he seemed to be made out of muscle and I was almost sure that he had a fever as his skin was so hot and feverish. He also seemed to be made out of bricks, though I was sure that it was just his muscles.

I shivered as I felt a sudden wave of coldness hit me, the tide was starting to come in a bit and the cold water was soaking the left side of my body, my clothes were soaking up the water and getting my back too.

He seemed to finally bend down and held his hand out for me, I grabbed it with both of my own and he helped pull me up.

"I'm Hailey, Hailey Clearwater," I told him.

"Embry Call," he answered, and smiled the most breath taking smile I had ever seen.

**~La Push - First Beach~**

_Embry's PoV_

She was tiny; she seemed to be the smallest person I ever saw. She was about five one maybe five two; her skin was the same color as mine, only a shade lighter, but not that light. Her eyes were the darkest deepest blue I ever saw, I just knew that they held unseen mysteries. Her hair was black, and short, though it went down to her chin, it looked as if she had cut it herself, the choppy look to it. She seemed so small and broken, laying on the ground, though she was so beautiful. Then I realized, she was still on the ground.

I bent down and held my hand out, she wrapped both of her's around mine and I helped her up.

Then she spoke, her voice was so beautiful, so rich.

"I'm Hailey, Hailey Clearwater."

"Embry Call," I told her, and I smiled down at her at this.

She smiled back at me, I felt myself melt at the sight of it, there was nothing more beautiful than her face, with her eyes lit up, and her smile, she glowed.

Though it seemed now that the thought hit me.

I imprinted.


	4. Chapter Three: Thumb Game

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, here is one of my favorite chapters, just a little Q&A in between Embry and Hailey.**

**Chapter Three: Thumb Game**

**~La Push - Cliffs~ Tuesday**

_Hailey's PoV_

"So, Embry?" I said, I don't know why I let him drag me up to the cliffs. But the two of us just sat there, a light breeze drifted up to us, and even though me clothes were soaked, I didn't care.

"So, Hailey?" he said, I couldn't help but smile at this, he reminded me of my mom.

"You want to play the thumb game?" I asked him, it was a game I had learned to play when I started High School, just a game to get to know someone else.

"How you play?" he asked, I could tell that he was interested by just the name.

I grabbed his hand and set it up as to do a thumb war, and this was actually half the game. "Well it really is just game to get to know more about someone, you start with an easy subject like family and then one person says something and if the other has the same thing in common they agree and then say something else that goes with the subject. If you can't think of something or the other person has something better then they win, and you say 'you win'. The reason why its called the 'Thumb game' is because you have to always be having a thumb war with the other person, it ends when someone get five points, which you get by winning the conversation. It's really easy though it sound confusing," I told him, I looked up at his face and he nodded seeming to understand.

"You go first," he told me, I nodded.

"Okay, well let's start with family," I said, and then looked down at our hands starting the thumb war that had to always be going on. "My mother died a few years ago."

"I don't know who my father is," he said.

"My father use to beat me," I told him, it seemed so easy to say these things, like I knew that he would never tell anyone.

"I live with my mother and am always getting grounded because I'm always sneaking out."

"I moved up here so I can get away from my father."

"My mother's from the Makah tribe, and we moved here…umm a long time ago," he said, I smiled at this.

"My mother's from here, La Push," I told him, "but she moved to Portland, Oregon and met my father and had me, so we only came up and visited my aunt and uncle and cousins."

"I have three possible half brothers."

"I have no siblings, but me and my cousins Leah and Seth are really close," I told him, trying to trap his thumb, but unsuccessfully.

"Leah and Seth are your cousins? I didn't know they had any cousins other than Emily," he said, I looked up at him.

"Yeah my mom's their dad's little sister, but their both gone now," I explained.

"Oh, that's sad, I'm sorry."

"I win, though," I told him, he stared at me with confusion.

"This is the second time that you didn't say something to add to the subject," I told him, he nodded.

"So what now, do we go onto a new subject?" he asked, I nodded.

"How about school?" I said, "I don't know anything about the school up here, you get to go first too."

"I'm a Senior."

"Me too, and I get all A's…normally."

"I don't, but I do have a lot of friends, and we all help each other out with school work and stuff like that."

"I don't have that many friends, not down in Portland that is."

"I have penalty to share, though you already know Seth and Leah."

"You win, but I want to know more about your friends," I told him.

"Later, I got a good subject, food."

I almost fell backwards laughing, but I was able to stop myself from even opening my mouth to laugh.

"We can do food, but it has to be interesting," I told him, he nodded.

"Okay, well you go first," he told me, I nodded thinking.

"I like ice cream sundaes with all the toppings, expect for nuts, hate them."

"I also like ice cream sundaes with all the toppings, expect I like nuts and hate cherries. I also like it when my pizza is a little burnt," he said, as I tried to get his thumb again.

"I like my pizza the same way, and the pepperonis have to be burnt too," I said.

"I like blueberry muffins, and they have to be made be someone who knows who to actually cook, like Emily or Sue."

"I like blueberry muffins too, and I do know how to cook," I told him, trapping his thumb underneath me one. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. I win!"

"Do you win the food round or just the thumb war?" asked Embry, I smiled.

"Just the thumb war, we can still go on with food," I told him.

"Okay, umm…I once ate twenty-nine hot dogs before," he said proudly, I stared up at him.

"You win; there is no way I can even compete with that."

Embry laughed, I then watched as he looked at the watch on his wrist and jump up. "I have to go; I'm going to be late for school."

"Oh, sorry," I told him.

"Do you need a lift, 'cause I can walk you if you want?" he asked me, I just shook my head.

"I don't start until tomorrow; Seth's going to show me the way. It was nice meeting you Embry," I told him, he nodded.

"Nice to met you too Hailey," he said, and then he was gone.


	5. Chapter Four: School

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, that chapter is my favorite for so far, the Q&A is probab;y just the cutest thing to me.**

**Chapter Four: School**

_**~Home - Front Hallway~ Wednesday**_

_Hailey's PoV_

"Ready?" Seth asked me as we walked out the door. I knew that it would be different up here, school that is.

"As ready as I will be," I told him as we started down the street.

"Hey Jake, Quil," said Seth, the two of them were ahead of us, Seth started to speed up his pace, and I just flat out ran to catch up with them.

"Hey Seth," said Jacob as Seth caught up. "Hey Hailey."

"Its Hailey Hay, Jake," said Seth, I rolled my eyes at this, we turned down a different street and their were more people, Jacob, Quil, and Seth though all seemed to know them, as they started to walked faster.

I had to run to keep up with them, and I found out that the people were three guys named Brady, Collin, and Jared, and also a girl named Kim.

Brady, Collin, and Jared looked like Quil, Seth, and Jacob I noticed they were all big and had short black hair. Kim though seemed very nice, though quiet. She was pretty with thin hair and light blue eyes; she also had a nice smile and was holding Jared's hand.

"What grade are you Hailey?" asked Kim, I was walking closer to her, not that I had anything against the guys, it was just nice to talk to another girl that I wasn't related to.

"I'm a Senior, what about you?" I asked her.

"Jared and me are too, along with Quil and Jacob. Seth's a Junior, and Brady and Collin are Sophomores," explained Kim, I nodded and our group turned down another street.

"Here we are," said Kim as we came up to an old looking building.

"Come on Hailey you need to get your schedule," said Seth.

I told Kim that I would talk to her later and followed Seth into the school, we went to the office and I got my class schedule and a map of the school, which was a lot smaller than my old school.

Seth walked me to my locker and helped me put my books in it and getting the book I would need for my first class, English. He then walked me to the classroom as the bell rang overhead.

"Thanks Seth, I think I'll be fine from now till lunch," I told him, he smiled down at me.

"Alright I'll see then, Jake and Quil can help you if you need it, Jared and Kim too," he said. I then watched as he walked away, until he turned a corner, out of sight.

I walked into the classroom and over to the teacher, I handed her the slip the office had given me and she signed it. "There's an extra seat in the back, if you need a different seat tell me."

I nodded and went to a seat in the back; English was an easy subject for me. I liked it and always made sure that I spent plenty of time on my papers, sometimes asking for extra time so that I could insure a good grade.

People started to come in and I noticed that Kim and Jared were also in this class. Jared sat beside me, Kim in front of him. Jacob and Quil came in and sat down on either side of me and Jared.

**~Lunch~**

Classes had gone by in a blur, it seemed to really actually be going in a haze. Though I was grateful when lunch finally came, I sat down beside Seth gratefully, though this was when I actually noticed someone was here other than the people I had followed around all morning.

There was Seth, Kim and Jared, along with Quil and Jacob, and then also Collin and Brady. Though I noticed there was someone sitting at the table, he was talking and laughing with mostly everyone else at something Quil had said.

He looked familiar, and I couldn't say where I had seen him. He did look familiar though, it was killing me.

I could tell that he was really tall, even with his head ducked down like it was as he talked to Jacob, Quil, Collin, and Brady. He was wearing a nice shirt, and his skin stuck out against the light color. His hair was short like all the others, but I could tell that there was something different about him; I just couldn't seem to find it.

Then he turned his head and his soft brown eyes met mine, I felt my lips turn up into a smile at the sight of his eyes.

"Its you," I said, looking at him, he smiled at me.

"I also go by Embry, but I guess I could get use to 'its you'," he said, I sent him a look at this.

"Really, at least I had some idea who you were, I'm sure you forgot my name like I almost did yours," I told him, I could feel the eyes of everyone at the table.

"Hailey, Hailey Clearwater," he said, I felt myself blush a bit at this.

"I remembered your last name, its Call, like I'm going to call you on the phone," I told him; he rolled his eyes at this.

"How is it that the two of you know each other?" asked Seth, he seemed to have taken me back to reality, me and Embry.

"We met yesterday," I told him, "I went to First Beach yesterday morning to run and I ran right into Embry, collided right into him."

"Didn't feel a thing," said Embry, "just stood there minding my own business and then something barely runs into me and I look down and there she is laying on the ground."

"It took you about five minutes for you to help me up," I complained a bit, Embry just smiled.

"Sorry, but you never apologized for running into me," said Embry, I rolled my eyes at this.

"So, were even," I told him.

"Fine, then."

"Fine," I said, he just smiled at me and I could hear a few chuckles at this.

"So what classes have you had so far?" he asked me, he moved down the table some, closer to me and I moved closer to him, and even though we were only about a foot away from one another I could feel his warmth seep into my skin.

"English, math, social studies," I told him easily.

"And after lunch?" he asked, I just handed him my schedule, he looked it over and seemed pleased with it as he then said, "We have Chemistry together after lunch, and I can take you to your German class."

"Thanks," I told him.

"Welcome," he said, and smiled down at me.

**~Chemistry~**

_Embry's PoV_

I smiled as Hailey sat beside me; she was so nice and friendly. I also noticed that she was paying close attention to what the teacher was saying, I understood now what she meant by the fact that she got good grades.

She was so different from any of the girls around here, even though she was nice and friendly, she also was quiet and shied away from the people around her. Though I couldn't help notice that she seemed to be fine around Seth and Kim, she also seemed to be fine around Jared, Quil, and Jacob, plus myself.

She turned and looked at me suddenly; this sudden motion seemed to put her in pain. I watched as she grabbed her neck and closed her eyes. I reached out my hand and touched hers, I didn't want her to be in pain like this, and I could see that by the expression on her face that she was in deep pain.

"Ahh," she said, quietly and then opened her eyes. She stood up suddenly and ran out of the room, everyone in the room watched her, including myself.

I stood up and grabbed not only my stuff, but hers too. I ran out of the classroom before anyone could say anything. I found Hailey two hallways away, her hands pressing on the spot on her neck, there she sat leaning against the lockers. I walked over and sat down beside her dropping our things to the floor.

"You okay?" I asked her, she opened her mouth and a sob came out.

"Y-yes, just g-go," she told me, but I wasn't going to leave her, not when she was in this type of pain,

"Your not," I said, I put my hand over hers and started to rub the soft spot on her neck. She moved her hand and I continued to rub her neck, she moved her head so I could rub it better, message it.

"Thank you," she said when I was done, "thanks a lot; I'm sorry that you missed part of class for me."

"Its okay, you're worth it," she turned her head and smiled up at me, her eyes lighting up at this.

"Really? I'm worth it," she asked me; I could hear that she was desperate for these words, that she needed them badly.

"Yeah, you are. Now come on, we can either skip the rest of the day and go down to the beach or wherever or we can risk getting sent to the principle for being out of class," I told her, she smiled and looked up at me.

"Skipping sounds tempting, but I don't want to go to the beach, I rather go somewhere else," she told me, I smiled back down at her.

"That can be arranged, lets go," I said, and with that I grabbed her hand and picked up our stuff, then we left the school.


	6. Chapter Five: Explaining a Few Things

**A/N: New chapter! Thank you guys for the reviews. Just one Q, where's MeganReane? ShayDayYay you know I'm talking to you! Also would you guys like the summaries for one of my new stories???**

**Chapter Five: Explaining a Few Things**

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~ Wednesday**

_Hailey's PoV_

"Sam, Emily, Hannah!" called Embry, I didn't know that this was where we would be going, but I knew that if we went home then I could get caught by Aunt Sue or Leah.

"Embry? What are you doing, you need to go to school," came the voice of Emily Uley, she was the girl that ruined Leah's life, and then of course there was also her husband who was even worst Sam Uley.

"Hey Em, this is-"

"We know each other Embry," I said icily, he looked at me surprised, Emily though looked ashamed in herself.

"Oh," said Embry.

"The two of you should be in school," said Emily, I noticed that she had a little girl hanging from here hip, she couldn't be more than a year old, maybe a year and a half at the oldest.

The little girl looked up at me with bright happy eyes, I felt myself soften and smile at her, she was pretty girl. With black hair and soft brown eyes, she was small though, and I envied this as she pulled it off better than me.

"This is Hannah, Hailey. Sam and Emily's daughter," Embry told me, Emily smiled at me and handed her to me, I held her tightly in my arms, protectively.

"She's very beautiful," I told Emily, I know that if I hadn't seen Hannah I would still be acting meanly to Emily, but Hannah seemed to have just changed that.

"Thank you, but she looks more like her father than me," said Emily.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking from Hannah's soft brown eyes to Emily's caring brown ones.

"She always says that," said Embry, "don't listen to her, unless she's being serious."

I sighed as the door opened and in walked Leah, it was in the next few seconds that I remembered everything. I shoved Hannah into Embry's arms and glared at Emily before walking out of the house.

I heard someone follow after me and I took off running, and I went to the only place that I really knew. First Beach.

The water lapped up against my shoes soaking them, I took them off and threw them behind me.

"Ow, you didn't need to throw them," said Leah, I sighed and sat down as she came over, Leah sat down beside and the water lapped up and soaked both of us.

"You hate her," I said, remembering everything that Leah told me, about her and Sam and Emily, everything that happened in between them.

"I love her like I love you, she's my cousin, Hannah's my goddaughter," Leah told me; another small wave hit us, getting us more soaked.

"Tell me everything, please? Just tell me that's going on here, I feel so stupid so scared," I told her, I brought my knees to my chest as I felt a few tears slip from me eyes.

"You want me to tell her?" asked a voice, I turned and looked up at Seth; he looked worriedly down at me.

"Someone just tell me everything, explain what's going on. Who everyone is, why you're acting the way you are, what aren't you telling me?"

Leah stood up and left as Seth sat down beside me, the tide came up again and soaked us.

"Leah and Emily are fine now, they've been okay since Hannah was born, there's nothing to worry about," explained Seth.

"What else?" I knew that there was more, there had to be.

"Nothing you need to worry about now, you wouldn't really understand it Hay," he told me, but Seth couldn't lie, I could hear the lie in his voice and he knew this.

"You're lying to me Seth," I told him straight forward.

"Its not my thing to tell, its Embry's he'll tell you before anyone else will," Seth told me, but I could tell that he was mad about this, I had a feeling that he wasn't going to tell me because I never told him about what 'He' did to me.

"Why Embry? I barely know him Seth, he seems nice, but I don't know how much I'm going to be able to trust him. I don't have good memories of people that are bigger than me, people that could easily hurt me," I told him, Seth nodded.

"No one is going to hurt you here, I promise," he told me, he wrapped one of his arms tightly around me, and I felt tears slip from my eyes.

"You better be right," I told him.

"Of course I am, don't worry," he told me, I nodded and then we both just stood up and left the beach. I turned back and watched as our last traces were washed away by the tide.


	7. Chapter Six: The Legends

**A/N: No one reviewed, I know that the writing isn't as great as Junebug, but I would've loved some reviews. **

**Chapter Six: The Legends**

**~School - Lunch~ Thursday**

_Hailey's PoV_

"Hey Hailey," said Jacob coming and sitting next to me, Embry was already at my other side.

"I thought Seth told you that it was 'Hailey Hay'," I teased him; he rolled his eyes at this, but smiled all the same.

"So what do you guys think of that paper for English?" Kim asked, as she and Jared came and sat across from us.

"It'll be easy, I'm going to start it tonight," I told her, everyone looked at me surprised.

"Really? Its five sheets of paper front and back, unless you're going to type it," said Embry, taking a massive bite from his sandwich.

"I can type really fast, and the paper is just about the legends right, the ones about La Push?" I said, I got several nods at this.

"Do you know the legends?" Jacob asked me, this made me stop, he had a point, I had no idea what any of the legends were.

"Can anyone tell me?" I asked, several people laughed at this.

"I think Emily has them all written down," Jared told me, I nodded.

"I'll ask her later," I said, as Quil finally slid into a seat beside Embry.

"Ask who what?" asked Quil, the rest of us laughed at this and didn't answer.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~ **

"Thank you for the legends Emily, the teacher never really said anything to me about the paper, so it's nice to be able to have some information at hand like this," I told her, she smiled at me as she prepared dinner for her and her family.

"Its no problem at all, I just hope that the guys do good on this paper, they know the legends by heart almost," said Emily, I smiled at this.

Then I felt something pull on my pants leg, I looked down under the table at Hannah, she smiled at me and then held her hands out for me to pick her up. I did as she wanted as I heard Emily say, "shoot out of milk again."

"I can go get some if you want, I can even take Hannah," I told her, she looked at me surprised.

"I can go, it won't take me that long," said Emily, but I insisted and she gave me some money.

It took me only a few minutes to get to the store even with Hannah, we got the milk and there was enough money left over to get a bag of Skittles.

"Is it okay for Hannah to have Skittles?" I asked the woman behind the counter, she looked at me and smiled.

"As long as she chews them, she's fine," she told me, I nodded.

"What's your name? You seem new around here," she asked.

"My names Hailey, Hailey Clearwater, you might know my cousins Seth and Leah," I told her, she nodded.

"Oh yes I know who you are know, I'm Quil's mother. He's talked a bit about you, but I hear more from Embry," said Mrs. Ateara, she smiled at this. "He's a good boy, don't go and break his heart."

I blushed at this, and then left the store, embarrassed from what Mrs. Ateara had said. I suddenly felt myself fall to the ground, and groaned as I felt milk splash on me, soaking me and Hannah.

"I'm sorry," said Embry, he held his hand out for me to take, I did and he helped me up, then he walked into the store. He came back only a few minutes later and handed me a roll of paper towels, another gallon of milk, and a bag of Skittles, which I pocketed with my other bag.

Embry helped me clean off Hannah, and then took the gallon of milk in of his hands, along with the paper towels, he held on to Hannah with his other arm.

"Who was the milk for?"

"Emily," I told him and the two of us started walking back to Sam and Emily's house.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to run into you like that," said Embry, I smiled at him.

"No, were fine," I told him, he smiled gratefully at this.

"Good," he said, and we walked into Sam and Emily's house, Leah and Sam were standing in the room, I took the milk from Embry and gave it to Emily as Sam took Hannah from him.

"Why is she soaked?" Sam asked, obviously noticing what had happened.

"Embry and me collided again, and the gallon of milk I got broke when I hit the ground," I told him, Leah laughed at this, Sam left the room to change Hannah, who was just smiling happily at everyone.

"Why is it that every time the two of you meet Embry ends of knocking you to the ground?" asked Emily, laughing still.

"It didn't happen every time," I told him, but he was still chuckling, a smile spread across his face.

"So why are the two of you here anyways, I was going to come home soon?" I asked Seth and Leah.

"Mom has a late shift and were eating here," explained Leah, eating at Sam and Emily's house seemed to be a normal thing for everyone, though I didn't really understand as to why.

"Oh, how much longer? I don't mean to be rude, but I kind of want to go down to the beach for a little bit," I asked, Emily just smiled.

"About a half an hour," she said, I nodded and then turn around heading out the door, I heard someone following me.

I turned around and saw Embry, and then did something that I never normally do; I held my hand out and waited for him to wrap his around mine. I smiled when he took mine, his hand wrapped around it just like I wanted, his was so warm and big, I smiled up at him.

"You want some Skittles?" I asked him taking out one of the bags from my pocket; he smiled and nodded down at me.

We began to just pass the bag in between the two of us, only taking one each. Though when we were starting to run out, I pulled away from him and just started to run. Embry was confused for about a minute before he seemed to realize what was going on and started to chase me.

I ran up to the top of the cliffs and then through the forest until I was in a small meadow like place, a tree stood in the middle of it, Embry came through the trees, a smile plastered to his face.

"It's my turn for a Skittle," he said, I held the bag tightly in my hands.

"No," I said easily.

"Come on Hailey, it's my turn," said Embry.

I smiled, "no."

He started to shake and I was afraid that he was getting angry with me. I felt tears start to appear in my eyes, but I took a few steps closer to him.

"Please don't get angry Embry? Please don't?" I asked him, and then suddenly I felt pain spread across my body.

I could feel blood running down my arm and stomach, scratches ran from my elbow to my wrist and also from underneath by chest to my waist.

Though this wasn't what made me scream, it was the wolf that was standing over me, it was huge with dark gray fur, looking down at me with sorrow.

"Help!" I screamed, "Wolf!"

I scrambled to get away, and I saw figures come out from the trees; some of them were wolves while others were actual humans.

"Go-go!" I screamed at the wolves, two of them bumped the gray wolf, and then left so I was only surrounded by the actual humans, who I was starting to actual see, to understand who they were.

Quil, Paul, Jared, and Seth all kneeled beside me, they weren't afraid of the wolves like I was, but they weren't just attacked like me.

"It-it attacked me, it tried to-to kill me," I told them; I was still trying to take in everything. "Embry."

"The legends are true Hailey, its nothing to be afraid of," said Jared.

"He wasn't going to kill you," added Quil.

I started to shake my head, this couldn't be true. I felt someone help me off the ground, and stand up.

"He attacked me," I whispered as tears started to pour from my eyes, how could Embry do something like that to me.

"He didn't mean to Hailey," said Paul, "none of us would ever mean to hurt our imprints, he just couldn't control it."

"What do you mean imprints? It's not really, there just legends, its all fake," I told them, I could hear them sigh.

"It's not Hailey, remember when I told you that there are some things I can't tell you that, Embry has to, this is it. He was the one that should of told you about the legends, not you reading them like you did," said Seth, I nodded and the five of us started to walk away, back towards the cliffs, the beach.

"I'll take you to the hospital, you're going to need stitches," said Seth, I nodded, and we started back off towards Sam and Emily's house.


	8. Chapter Seven: Stitches a Little Talk

**A/N: ShayDayYay, love the reviews, this chapter will make you crazy, and anyone else that feels so strongly about this story. He he.**

**Chapter Seven: Stitches and A Little Talk**

**~Hospital - Doctor's Office~ Thursday**

_Hailey's PoV_

I shared another look with Leah in the small doctor's office at the small hospital that was in Forks. I finally breathed as the door opened and in walked the doctor.

The doctor was young and handsome, with blonde hair, pale white skin, and golden eyes. He smiled at Leah then turned and looked at me.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and you must be…" he trailed off looking down at the clipboard in his hands.

"Hailey Clearwater, I'm Leah and Seth's cousin," I told him, though Leah had insisted that she was the one to take me and Seth was back in La Push, he nodded and looked back up at me.

"Welcome Hailey am I here for just your arm or is there something else also?" asked Dr. Cullen, I moved my hand and showed him the scratches on my stomach.

"Run into something?" asked Dr. Cullen, he didn't know how wrong he was.

"I was attacked," I told him, I didn't really care if Dr. Cullen had no idea what I meant, I was just upset about what had happened.

"It was an accident Carlisle, Embry couldn't control himself for a minute and Hailey got too close," said Leah, this made me mad, she had no idea what had happened.

"He was shaking for almost two minutes Leah, and then he turned into this giant wolf and attacked me," I told her as Dr. Cullen started to clean and stitch up where Embry scratched me.

"Embry didn't mean for that to happen, I know what it's like to be with a bunch of people who imprinted," Leah told me, but I still had no idea what imprinting really meant.

"What does that mean? Imprinting?" I asked her, angry that no was telling me anything.

"It's when we find the person were meant to be with, our soul mates," she explained.

"I don't like Embry like that," I told her, "I don't even know how I feel towards him, if he's even my friend."

Leah jumped out of her seat at this, "your in love with him Hailey, you don't even know it, but you are. The way you looked at him before this all happened, you love him."

I jumped up, as Dr. Cullen was about to start stitching my stomach.

"I do not love him; I don't even know what to think of him now. He attacked me, and he got angry at me and started shaking. My father use to do that, when I messed up on something, then he would attack me, I can't ever be around Embry if that's what's going to happen whenever he gets mad. I just can't," I told her, and tears started to appear in my eyes and then slide down my face.

Leah hugged me tightly to her and Dr. Cullen cleared his throat, I had forgotten that he was even in the room.

"Hailey can I finish your stitches, you and Leah can still talk, but I think you would enjoy being in a more private place than a doctor's office," said Dr. Cullen.

I moved back to my seat and let Dr. Cullen finish up my stitches, I didn't even feel it, I was so use to pain, my ribs were a favorite place for my father to hit me.

"Sue knows what to do with your stitches, but I do have to tell you not to get them wet or anything and to try and not take them out." I nodded at what he told me, and looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Dr. Cullen, the door opened and in walked in Aunt Sue, she looked at my tear streaked face and stitches, though it was Leah that she turned to.

"Who?" was all she said.

"Embry, but he didn't mean to. He's already going to get enough from Seth and everyone else, even himself mom."

I stood up and walked out the door, passed Dr. Cullen, Aunt Sue, and Leah, and just away, feeling more tears slip from my eyes.

I felt horrible, worse than even that, dead. I felt the kind of dead hope that I had when my father first started beating me. I felt the kind of dead dread that I got when my mother died, a sick deadness.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked me, I was surprised to find myself on the ground leaning against the wall.

"I don't know?" I said. The voice belonged to a girl around seven or eight years old, she had long bronze curls, dark brown eyes, and seemed to just be beautiful. It seemed so unnatural, but still human.

"Did someone die?"

This question was so sudden, so unexpected that I couldn't speak, at least not for a minute or two.

"Not, not today. She died a long time ago, my mother. About three years ago," I told her, she seemed sad about this and sat down beside me.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked me, I looked at my stitches with her.

"I was attacked, a wolf scratched me. Everyone's saying that it wasn't his fault, but I didn't do anything either, he just attacked me," I told her.

"What's your name?" this question was just a sudden as the one about if someone died.

"Hailey, what's yours?"

"Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie," she said. I couldn't help, but think how easy this girl's life must be, she must go to a good school and play with her friends, and she must also have parents who spend plenty of time with her, I sighed.

"Nessie?" a voice said, I looked up to see man who looked around the same age as me, this wasn't right. He was tall with messy bronze hair, golden eyes, and pale white skin; he was so young though, it just didn't seem right. "There you are, have you been bothering this nice girl?" he asked her.

"No," I answered for her, I stood up and so did Nessie, she walked over to her father and he took her hand, I felt sadness at this. Nessie had seemed to notice this and pulled on her father's sleeve, he kneeled down and she whispered something in his ear.

"Edward, Nessie here you are," said another voice, a woman appeared, she had long dark brown hair, golden eyes, and pale skin, she was also very young.

"Hello," she said when she noticed me, she seemed somewhat familiar, but I wasn't sure where I knew her. "I'm Bella, and this is my husband Edward, and our daughter Nessie," she continued on.

"Her name is Hailey mom, and she got attacked by a wolf so she got stitches," said Nessie, but I was long passed this, the name Bella seemed so familiar, so familiar.

"Do you know Charlie Swan?" I asked her, I didn't even remember the name Charlie Swan, yet I was asking this woman if she knew him.

"I'm his daughter," she told me, and I felt as if I knew her, I remembered a girl only a year or two older than me, with brown hair and brown eyes, she was quiet and shy somewhat like me, but we were younger then.

"I remember you," I told her; I think I only remembered her because I knew about her broken family, though hers seemed so much better than mine. "I'm Hailey Clearwater, Leah and Seth's cousin."

"You and your mother spent a lot of time up here in the summer," she said, I nodded. "Your father never came though," I nodded again; "he was never around…" she trailed off.

"He's very…mean," I told her, wondering if she got the hidden meaning in my words.

"Hailey," I turned at Leah's voice, she came around the corner and looked at the small family, I couldn't tell what the expression on her face meant, but I didn't really care.

"Bye," I said, mostly to Nessie, she was a nice girl, cute and nice. I couldn't stop myself from giving her a weak smile.

"Bye Hailey," I heard Nessie call after me as I turned the corner and went out of their sight.


	9. Chapter Eight: Go Away Embry

**A/N: New chapter!!! Here you guys go.**

**Chapter Eight: Go Away Embry**

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~ Thursday**

_Hailey's PoV_

I walked into Sam and Emily's house, just wanting to get my things, but was surprised to see mostly everyone in the room, mostly everyone I had met.

I moved my way through the crowd and over to my stuff, I knew that everyone could see the stitches on my arm and stomach, but I was use to people staring at my injuries. I packed up my things, along with the notebook with the legends in it.

"Hailey?" I didn't look up at the voice, I just continued with what I was doing. "Hailey?"

"Go away," I told whoever.

"Hailey?" said Embry, I recognized his voice finally.

"Get away from me Embry!" I spun around and yelled at him, my stuff falling out of my hands and onto the floor. "Don't you see that you've done enough?!"

"Hailey I didn-" he started to say.

"I don't want to hear it, you attacked me! You attacked me and then didn't even say that you were sorry," I told him. "You don't understand what that's like to me, I've been hurt and abandoned too many times! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Don't say that," he told me and he bent down and got my things off the floor, handing them to me one by one.

"I don't want you to come near me," I told him, he didn't listen to this, but just stood up and handed me the notebook, I snatched it out of his hands.

"Don't say things like that Hailey," he said.

"Get away from me," I said trying to push him away, he didn't even move an inch.

"Hailey you're only going to hurt yourself more," he told me, I didn't care.

"Just stay away from me, I can't be near you after what you just did," I told him, I could feel a few people take a step closer.

"Maybe we should take this outside, Hailey," said Embry; I took this to my advantage.

"Okay, you stay here and I'll go home," I told him and I easily moved through the crowd and back outside, I could hear someone follow after me, and I felt my temper rise as I looked at Embry.

"Go away!"

"I'm not going to Hailey," he told me; I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Go away!"

"No."

"Go!"

"No."

"GO!" I finally screamed at him, tears sliding down my face.

"Hailey." He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, I tried to push him away, but I couldn't, I didn't want to.

"Go, go away Embry," I told him, though I was leaning on him, putting my weight on him.

"When you mean it, I will, Hailey, but you need to actually mean it, want it," he told me, I closed my eyes, still crying.

"Go," I whispered.

"Why Hailey? You don't really want me to leave. Let me walk you home, you need to get stable," he said, and I let him pull me away, back home.

**~Home - Hailey's Bedroom~ **

_Embry's PoV_

I took Hailey up to her bedroom and she fell asleep upon hitting the bed, I set her bag down beside her bed, and then quietly left the room.

When I walked downstairs Leah and Seth were sitting in the living room, I could tell that they were waiting for me, Leah was angry and Seth looked uncomfortable. I sighed at this, I didn't want to have to deal with them, and it wasn't like I was just yelled at by Hailey.

"Stay away from her Embry," said Leah, she didn't even look at me, but I could tell in her voice that she meant what she said; Leah always meant what she said.

"No," I told her, just as I told Hailey I told Leah.

Leah stood up and looked at me, I noticed how much she looked like Hailey when she did this, they had the same shaped face, eyes, and noses. But she was still different, she still wasn't Hailey.

"What do you mean 'no', Embry? I heard her yell at you, she wants nothing to do with you. She doesn't want you," Leah said stabbing me in the heart.

"Don't say that, I didn't mean to hurt her, I was messing around and I didn't mean for anything to happen," I told her.

"Did you know that her father use to shake like that when he got angry? That he use to beat her? Did you know that she's afraid of him? Deathly afraid? That he's the reason why she's even up here?" Leah questioned me, I stared at her, she had no idea what I knew about Hailey.

"I did know, she told me," I told her, she seemed a bit surprised by this.

"She's afraid of you Embry," said Seth. "If you go near her then there's no doubt that I won't kill you."

I laughed at this, "did Leah put you up to that, Seth?"

Both Seth and Leah glared at me, but I was tired of this, didn't they get the fact that I already felt horrible. I wanted to die for what I did to her, I was like Sam, and no one wanted to be like Sam when it came to imprints, no one wanted to hurt their imprints, they meant everything to us.

"I feel bad enough without the two of you also getting on me, Sam and Jacob and mostly everyone has already had a go at me, I really don't need the two of you too," I told them, but Leah's glare didn't even soften.

"I think that I have every right to get at you Embry, she's my little cousin. Her mother isn't here to protect her from you and neither is my mom. Hailey has always been pushed around and made fun of, if you even think of hurting her again, wait no, if you do ever hurt her then I will personally kill you myself. If you hurt her or let something happen to her, then you mine as well hand yourself over so I can kill you right then and there," said Leah, she was starting to shake a little and I took a step back at this.

"Just go away Embry," said Seth, and I did as he said, leaving the house.

**I want at least seven reviews before I update!!! I like hearing your comments, now give me my reviews!!!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Visiting Graves

**A/N: I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, maybe you guys will give me the seven that I want. **

**This chapter is very sad and a little dark, its very important though. Please give me some feed back, guys!**

**Also, I just want to ask this, mostly because of the book I'm listening to. I'm listening to the book Thirteen Reasons Why, its about a girl who does sucide and she leaves behind thirteen cassette tapes that tell the reasons why, the tapes are given to a boy who likes her and as he listens to them he starts to realize what she was really like, I'm not very far into it, but its sad and very good. So I want to know of any other good teen-fiction books, stories that are about teens and that deal or go through abusive relationships, sex, teen pregnanices, and boyfriend/girlfriend things. All I want is the name of the book and author, and a brief summary if you can give it. Just add it into your review, please?**

**Chapter Nine: Visiting Graves**

**~Home - Hailey's Bedroom~ Friday**

_Hailey's PoV_

I woke up and felt alone, very alone. I was curious as to where Embry went, but then yesterdays events filled my head as I moved my arm, feeling my stitches.

I got out of bed and went downstairs; Aunt Sue, Leah, and Seth were in the kitchen when I walked in. They all looked at me a bit weirdly and I was curious as to what was going on.

"What's going on?" I looked down, making sure I wasn't missing something.

"Are you okay honey?" Aunt Sue asked me, I had no idea what was going on.

"What do you mean, I feel fine, am I missing out on something?" I asked them, confused more than ever.

"Do you remember what today is?" Leah asked me, this made me even more confused, it was April fourth.

It hit me suddenly and I felt tears appear in my eyes suddenly, how could I have forgotten today. Today was the day my mother had died.

"I called into the school and you don't have to go today," Aunt Sue told me, I nodded and left the room, I went upstairs and got ready for the day, when I came back everyone was gone.

I pulled on my shoes and left, I needed to run, to get away for awhile and think.

**~La Push - Beach~**

_Embry's PoV_

I stood on the beach letting the waves lap up against my feet, I could tell that today was going to be a good day, today was my birthday.

Well the only draw back was school, but I could talk to Hailey there.

I turned around and started to head into town when I saw someone coming my way, closer, closer, closer and then she was on the ground. I looked down at Hailey slightly surprised, even more when she suddenly burst into tears.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry that we ran into one another again," I told her, but she only cried harder.

"I'm-I'm fine Em-Embry. Jus-t a li-little up-upset," she sobbed as I helped her up.

"What happened?" I asked her, "is someone hurt?"

"She died, today," she said, and I knew suddenly what it was, who died.

"I'm sorry," I told her holding her closer to me as she continued to cry. "Really am Hailey."

"You didn't know, its okay," she said, burying her face into my chest.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked her, I didn't want to leave her in this state.

"You need to go to school."

"I'll stay with you if you need me to," I told her, she nodded.

"Thank you Embry."

**~Cemetery~**

_Hailey's PoV_

Each and every grave that me and Embry walked pass shown out brightly, scarily. We walked down the paths worn out from years after years of footsteps. I could see names that I knew, like other older Clearwaters, Blacks, and Atearas. Generations of families and friends were here, on some graves there were special markings, meaning different things, like on most of the Blacks there was a symbol that meant chief.

We were towards the back when we found the one that belonged to my mother; only about a year later my Uncle Harry was laid to rest beside her.

I held onto Embry's hand tightly and got down, sitting in front of her grave. I had wanted to do this for years, to say goodbye to her once again, painful memories came to me at the thought of the years before, of the beatings I got.

Including my first one.

**~Flashback~**

"Hailey!" I heard a voice yell, my father's.

"Yeah dad?" I called out, I was in my room doing homework, it had only been about a week since my mother died, I was making myself do these things, I wanted to keep up with my school work.

"Get out here!" he yelled, I came out of my room confused, walking down the dim hallway and into the living room, it was even darker in here.

"Dad?" I said, looking around for him, my eyes were slowly adjusting.

"There you are," he sneered at me; I took a step back, a wrong move.

He stood up and grabbed me by my hair, then threw me to the ground, I screamed out in shock.

"You scream this will only get worse, you stupid waste of time," he told me, I opened my mouth to say something, but he kicked me.

"Don't," I whimpered, he only pulled me up off the floor and punched me in the face.

He continued to punch me until I fell to the floor and then started to kick me, the whole time I was screaming and crying, calling for my mother.

She never came, she was gone.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Hailey?" Embry asked me, I turned and looked at him, I didn't know what to say, what to think. "Hailey?"

I reached out and took his hand, I felt as if I couldn't breath, I needed something to hold me, to show me that I was still here.

"Hailey," he said again, he sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms, holding me close as tears escaped my eyes. "Hailey, its okay."

"She's gone Embry, she's gone," I cried, "its not okay, its not."

"Hailey, please," whispered Embry, I closed my eyes. "Hailey."

**I want to ask this, mostly because of the book I'm listening to. I'm listening to the book Thirteen Reasons Why, its about a girl who does sucide and she leaves behind thirteen cassette tapes that tell the reasons why, the tapes are given to a boy who likes her and as he listens to them he starts to realize what she was really like, I'm not very far into it, but its sad and very good. So I want to know of any other good teen-fiction books, stories that are about teens and that deal or go through abusive relationships, sex, teen pregnanices, sucide/death, and boyfriend/girlfriend things. All I want is the name of the book and author, and a brief summary if you can give it. Just add it into your review, please?**


	11. Chapter Ten: Some Help Please?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, though I didn't get as many as I wanted, _again_. But thanks to Breanna, MeganRenea -hi-, Little Toaster, and Hazuki Ashiya.**

**I ask the same question, just no Sarah Dessen books, I've read and own mostly all of her books. **

**Chapter Ten: Some Help Please?**

**~Home - Living Room~ Friday**

_Embry's PoV_

"Hailey," Sue called out as she walked into the house, I couldn't move, Hailey had finally fallen asleep. Her head was on my lap and I was running my fingers through her short choppy hair, so much like my own, but different, like she was still trying to care about her appearance when it was cut off.

"Quiet please, Sue?" I asked as she appeared in the door, she motioned for me to follow her; she didn't really seem to understand that I couldn't leave.

"Sue," I said, Hailey had her arms wrapped around me tightly, I knew that she would wake up if I moved.

"Hailey is like Seth, you can move her and make as much noise as you want and she'll sleep forever. I want to talk to you now, Embry, so come on," said Sue, the look in her eyes was enough for me to move Hailey, just barely enough so as to not really change her position.

I walked into the kitchen and Sue rounded on me, "why aren't you in school right now Embry?"

"Hailey needed me," I told her, speaking the whole truth.

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to go to school, but she ran into me and started crying, we were at the beach. So after she calmed down a bit, she started going to the cemetery. I would've left, but the grip that she had on my hand and the way she was acting, I couldn't leave her. I went with her and then took her back here, she had started crying really badly and was saying things that I couldn't understand. But I took her back here and I was trying to comfort her, and I think I did enough, as she fell asleep," I told Sue, she nodded, but I could tell that she was still angry.

"Did she tell you about today?" Sue asked me, I nodded.

"Embry you need to understand that this isn't a good time for her, it may have been four years since her mother died, but Hailey hasn't been here since her mother's funeral. She's not going to be okay for a while. I…I want you to stay with her…she needs you, badly. You're the only one who will be able to help her, and we need her to be okay," Sue told me, I was more than a bit shocked by her words.

"Yes, Sue," I told her, she nodded.

"Embry, I'm not trying to scare you or force you into doing this, but I know that if someone can help her it would be you. She needs someone to be there for her, to protect her, and even after what happened yesterday; I know that she trusts you still. They way she is around you, even in her sleep, it says something. Even as a little girl she was very distance, very different…I know that you make her happy and feel safe. Seth and Leah and me, we can't do what you can," said Sue, I nodded, and looked into the living room, Hailey's eyes were opened and she was laying in a ball, tears running down her already tear stained face.

I left Sue and walked into the other room; I picked Hailey up in my arms and sat down on the couch, holding her close to me.

"Why did you leave?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sue wanted to talk to me about something," I told her.

"About what?"

"Nothing really important, go back to sleep," I told her.

"Don't tell me what to do, I don't want to go to sleep," she said, in a bout of anger, I burst out laughing, and she buried her face into my chest, I could feel tears.

"I'm sorry Hailey, come on lets go to the beach, or-or we could go see what Emily's doing, maybe making me a cake," I mused, Hailey looked up at me confused.

"Why would she being making you cake?"

"Its my birthday today," I told her, she jumped up out of my arms, or at least tried to, she ended up falling to the floor and scrambling up to her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" she asked me, I was a bit afraid that she was going to go into hysterics.

"You were upset, I-I don't really know, I'm sorry," I told her.

"You're sorry; I'm the one who should be sorry. You had to spend probably one of the most dreadful days of my life with me on your birthday," she said.

"Well do you want to come to the bonfire tonight, I'm sure everyone wants to see you, you were gone all day," I said, "well we were gone all day."

"What time?" she asked, and I could tell that she was uncomfortable right now, standing there.

"Later," I told her as the door burst open, Seth, Leah, Jacob, and Quil walked in, they looked from me to Hailey and back, or really the other way around.

"I thought we told you not to come around anymore Embry," said Leah, this seemed to get Hailey really mad.

"You told Embry that he can't come around, when I'm apparently in love with him?!" Hailey asked Leah angrily, her eyes narrowed and I was almost scared by how mad she was. "I can't believe both of you; I can live my own life you know! I am seventeen!"

"Yet you couldn't even tell me that our uncle was beating you?" asked Seth, Hailey glared at him.

"That's private information Seth, you're my little cousin. I know what you would've done, Seth, I can take care of myself!"

"Then why are you even here?" asked Leah, she was starting to shake a little, "if your so grown up and can take care of yourself why are you here in the first place?"

Hailey took a step backwards, "get away from me Leah."

"Answer the question Hailey," growled Leah, shaking more.

"You know I can't," she whispered, "you know that I can't."

"You and your mother, that's all the two of you ever did. Runaway. Now you can't even answer a question," said Leah, tears started to appear in Hailey's eyes at Leah's words.

"We didn't runaway," said Hailey, I saw Sue come and stand in the doorway; I knew that she had already heard mostly all of the conversation.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I escaped, I didn't runaway, I escaped," cried Hailey, her legs gave out on her and she fell to the ground, Leah turned on her heel and left the room.

Sue pushed Jacob, Seth, and Quil out of the way and sat down beside Hailey and hugged her, Hailey pushed her away and stood up. She moved quickly and left the house, I stood up to follow her, but the look that Seth me made me just sit back down.

"Let her be," said Jacob, I sent him a glare.

"That's all you can say, 'let her be', Jacob? It's not like Hailey hasn't cried enough today! She doesn't deserve Leah chewing her out like that, no one deserves that and you know it! No one deserves to have Leah talk to them like that! So don't tell me to just 'let her be'!" I yelled at him, I could feel myself start to shake with anger, real anger. If I was to phase now, then it would the first time in about two years that I phased because I couldn't control my temper.

"Get out, Embry, now!" yelled Sue, "your not going to phase in my house!"

I left, making sure that I at least got to punch him in the face, and then I went out to find Hailey.

**~La Push - Beach~**

I knew that Hailey was going to be here. I continued to walk that length of the beach, but I never found her, at least not until I walked up to the cliffs. She was crying again, sitting on the edge of the cliffs with her feet hanging over the edge, I quickly walked over and pulled her up into my arms.

"Don't worry about Leah," I told her.

"Don't touch me Embry," she told me, she was pushing away from me.

"Tell me Hailey."

"Go away Embry, I don't want to talk to you, to anyone," she said.

"Hailey, please?" I said, and I held her closer to me.

"Let go of me!" she cried, and I did, I dropped her at these words.

She stood up quickly and ran away from me.

Worst birthday ever.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Another Visit

**A/N: If any of you have questions, PM me about it, unless all of you have the same question.**

**Chapter Eleven: Another Visit**

**~La Push - Cliffs~ Friday**

_Embry's PoV_

I walked up to the cliffs with Quil, Jacob, and Seth, though I was surprised to see Hailey here. She stood at the edge of the cliffs and then suddenly she disappeared.

"Hailey!" I screamed and then ran to the edge, Seth, Jacob, and Quil were right behind me.

She hit the water and I waited for her to resurface, I jumped in when she didn't.

I dived down and looked around for her, she was trying to swim to the surface, but she was stuck. I watched as she reached down by her ankle and pulled, the water started to turn red around her. I swam over and pulled her free.

The water started to turn darker, and I pulled her up to the surface.

She screamed and I started towards the beach, Hailey held on tightly to me, sobbing into my back.

"My ankle Embry, my ankle," she cried, I felt so broken, my imprint was hurt and it was once again my fault.

I carried Hailey in my arms when I could stand, her ankle was bleeding badly. I could see where her jeans ripped, where she was cut.

"Embry," she cried, as I started walking towards town, where I could get a car from someone.

Leah pulled up in front of me; surprising me, her window rolled down and she threw me a towel and said only two words: "get in."

**~Forks - Hospital~**

_Hailey's PoV_

"I'll have to fix your stitches, and your ankle will need some too," said Dr. Cullen, I only nodded.

"What happened?" asked Leah, "Seth only told me to get the car and find the two of you."

"I jumped," I told her, she and Embry were in the small doctor's office with me. Leah sat in the same seat she occupied just a day ago, Embry stood behind me, his hand wrapped around my own. "Like we use to, when we were younger."

"Hailey do you know how dangerous it is to go cliff diving without anyone, if Embry wasn't there then-" started Leah, but Embry cut her off.

"Shut up Leah," he said, she glared at him.

"Don't even get me started on you Embry," she said, standing up and glaring at him.

"Don't you think you've done enough for one day, go call Sue and tell her that Hailey's fine," said Embry, I was surprised by his words, I was ready for him to be mad at me too.

Leah left the room pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, but she wasn't happy.

Embry let go of my hand and sat down in Leah's seat, he hadn't look at me since we got to shore. I noticed when he looked at my jeans, my cut, but not actually at me, my face.

"Embry?" I said, he didn't look at me. "I'm sorry, Embry. Today hasn't been that great for me."

He exploded at this, "you think that today's only been bad for you, this is the second time you've been taken to the hospital because of something that I did! I have to be the worst imprint in the world, even Sam's better and you see Emily almost every day!"

I would've stood up, but Dr. Cullen had a hold of my foot and was stitching up my ankle. "Embry please? Your not a bad imprint, I always get hurt doing things, even before my mother die-" I cut off at this, and tears appeared in my eyes, but I continued on. "I'm the one who should be punished, you've only tried to help me, and yesterday was nothing, I'm okay. Please don't get mad at yourself, for my faults."

"I-I think we should stop seeing each other Hailey," said Embry, tears slipped from my eyes and he left me, Dr. Cullen straighten himself, and then held his arm out for me to get down.

"Don't try and put any weight on your ankle," he told me, "and try not to ruin you stitches again."

I nodded and limped out of the room, I couldn't find Embry or Leah anywhere. I leaned up against the wall, and then slid to the ground and sat there, I looked at my ripped jeans, and then at my stitches, more tears slipped from my eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked a soft voice, I looked up to see a woman. She was pretty with caramel colored hair, golden eyes, and pale skin, she was taller than me, and not just because I was sitting on the ground. She reminded me of Emily or my mother; just by the way she looked at me.

"No."

"What happened dear?" she asked me, holding her hand out.

I took it and she helped me up, her skin was cold, like Dr. Cullen's. "I hurt one of the few people that care about me," I told her, leaning up against the door now.

"What happened?" her soft mothering voice made me spill everything.

"I told him what I thought was right and he got mad at me. He said that we shouldn't see each other any more, which I don't get as were not together or anything. Were friends, and I think I ruined everything in between us with what I said. Especially since he jumped off a cliff to save me. He thinks that everything that's happen to me the last two days is his fault, when jumping off the cliffs was mine, and its also my fault that my foot got stuck and he had to cut it to get me out," I explained, she looked at me with worried eyes.

"Why did you jump off the cliff?" she asked me, her voice was gravely at this.

"I-I…today is the day that my mother died, four years ago. I went and visited her grave for the first time since her funeral, and Embry went with me, he mostly spent all day with me. When we got back to my house, me and my cousin Leah got into a fight, and I left the house and went up to the cliffs. Embry followed me and tried to talk to me, but I ran away from him, I didn't want to talk to anyone after what had just happened. After he left I stood at the edge of the cliffs just thinking, and when I heard people coming, I just fell over the edge and into the water, I didn't want to talk to anyone. If Embry didn't go in after me, I know that I would've died," I told her, feeling more tears slip from my eyes.

"What's your name, dear?" she asked me.

"Hailey Clearwater," I told her and I couldn't help but ask in return, "and yours?"

"I'm Esme Cullen," she told me, I nodded.

I screamed as the wall behind me opened, I forgot that I was leaning up against the door and that Dr. Cullen was still inside the office, he caught me though and helped me lean against the door frame.

"What are you still doing here Hailey?" he asked me, but I saw him share a look with Esme.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, I'll go find Leah now," I told him.

"Its okay Hailey, you're not in any trouble or anything," he told me, I nodded. "Though I do see that you met my wife Esme."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, she's very pretty, and nice," I told him, they both smiled.

"I know," he said, looking fondly at Esme.

"I should go," I said, and then started limping away.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Knowing

**A/N: I'm at school, so this is just a quick update. But this is a very important chapter, it gives a bit more background.**

**Chapter Twelve: Knowing**

**~La Push - Forrest~ Friday**

_Embry's PoV_

I ran over the boarder line and continued to ignore Brady and Collin. The two of them kept pestering me with questions about what happened that got everyone so upset.

"_Shut up!_" I yelled at them, I wanted to think, but I couldn't with the two of them in my head.

"_Phase back then Embry!_" Paul yelled at me, I hadn't even noticed that Paul was here.

I ran towards town, towards the residential area, and then phased back, and pulled on my cutoffs.

I sighed and started to just walk, letting my feet guide me.

**~La Push - Beach~**

_Hailey's PoV_

I felt something knock me to the ground, I groaned at this. It had been hard to get perfect balance. I looked up to see Embry looking down at me.

"Did you mean it?" I asked him, tears coming to my eyes.

He knelt down and pulled me into his arms, "I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair.

I pressed my head into his chest, he was so warm. "Thank you," I whispered, holding myself to him.

We stayed like that, holding onto each other, or at least until the tide started to come in. I smiled at the feel of the cold water on my toes, though I knew that we should move, I didn't want my stitches to open because of the water.

"We should move," I told him, taking my head off of his chest, it was getting dark and I could see the light from the bonfire from where we were.

Embry picked me up, my feet dangled over his arm, but I was comfortable. Though I felt small and tiny, I still felt cared about. Embry started walking towards the cliffs and then up them, to where everyone was.

"Did we miss out on the food?" Embry asked, setting me down on the ground around the fire.

Paul sighed and handed me a hotdog, which I bit into graciously. Emily handed both of us a package of hotdogs and skewers. Me and Embry started eating, both of us grabbing a hotdog and burning it, sticking it straight into the fire. Though the package went fast, or was going fast, me and Embry though both grabbed at the last hotdog. I sent him look and he only sent it back at me, I set my skewer down and Embry did the same.

We both set the hotdog back down; our staring contest seemed to have caught the attention of the rest of the pack. I was able to notice everyone that was here, Sam and Emily and Hannah -who was starting to nod off in Sam's warm arms-, Paul and Rachel and their son James and daughter Jessica -also nodding off in Paul's arms-, Jared and Kim, Quil with little Claire -who was also starting to nod off, but not quiet yet-, Brady, Collin, Seth, Jacob and Leah, Billy -Jacob's father-, and Aunt Sue.

Me and Embry continued to stare at one another; he wasn't noticing how I was starting to slowly move forward inch by inch.

Then I pounced, attacking him. He was surprised and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. We laid on the ground, me laughing loudly and Embry slowly realizing what had gone on started laughing with me.

I could hear the others laughing along with us, but soon felt someone pick me up and putting me back where I was before, I couldn't stop myself from glaring a Jacob, but Embry was at my side in a minute, sitting beside me and grabbing the last hotdog.

"I wanted that," I told him, as he stuffed it in his mouth.

"Sorry," he said, and Jared handed us a bag of chips, and me and Embry munched on the chips as Billy started in on the legends that I just learned were real a day ago.

**~La Push - Cliffs~**

_Embry's PoV_

Hailey's head slid from my shoulder to the ground and she continued on sleeping, I smiled at this, picking her up in my arms and cradling her in them.

"Embry," said Sue, I looked up at her, everyone was starting to leave. Sam and Emily were gone; Hannah I knew was still deeply asleep in Sam's arms. Rachel and Paul were leaving, James and Jessica deeply asleep in Paul's arms. Kim and Jared leaving, Seth, Jacob and Leah were leaving behind them talking. Brady and Collin were slinking off towards the forest, as the two of them were going to finish their patrols. Quil and Claire were leaving; Quil had an awaken Claire in his arms, though she was nodding back off quickly. Billy was leaving and Sue stood watching us. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," I said, standing up, still cradling Hailey in my arms.

I walked with Sue, letting the silence fill the gap between us. Though it was starting to get uncomfortable, Hailey let out a small sigh in her sleep.

"She's a lot like her mother," said Sue, I looked from her to Hailey in my arms. "Every time that she came up, Harry would get so happy. His little sister came home, every time. She had this affect, this heartwarming effect, Leah and Seth loved her as much as Hailey does. When she died, Harry was so depressed, all of us were. She was as much a sister to me as she was Harry, I was the first person she told about everything, even when we were kids, she was my best friend, though she was three years younger than me. We told each other everything, and I still go and visit her every week."

"When she got married to 'him', Michael," Sue said his name with great disgust. "It was fine at the beginning, they were great, a happy couple, but the months started to pass and something happened. They were distance, she told me that she was pregnant, and then Hailey came, they were living in Portland, Oregon by then. She always tried to come up and visit, the bruises started to appear when Hailey turned three. It was the middle of the night when she appeared on our doorstep, Hailey in her arms wide awake."

"It continued on, but every time she went back to him, to Michael, and it just went on and on," said Sue, her voice changed a bit.

"The reason why Hailey was up here when her mother died was because she was going back down. After years and years, Harry wasn't going to let her go back to him; we were going to keep Hailey with us while she went back down to Portland. She died in a car crash, it was late at night, and a drunk driver hit her…she was proclaimed dead before they even made it to the hospital."

"After the funeral we didn't hear from Hailey, until the phone call came. It was just so out of the blue, Hailey was crying, and we could barely understand what she was saying. The only thing I could really hear her say was, 'he hit me, he hit me again'. Harry was in shock, and after what happened with Leah early that day-" Sue broke off, I already knew what happened next.

"The next time we heard from her was a week later, she was better this time, and she explained everything to me, to me and Leah. I was happy that Seth was at school for that conversation, the world was falling out from under our feet. Nothing was going right and-"

"Life was anything but good," finished Hailey, her eyes were opened and she was looking up at me. "And it was only getting worse."

"Three years," said Sue, as she opened the door to her home.

"I'm happy to be here," said Hailey, as I sat down on the couch, Hailey moved out of my arms, but was stilled curled up next to me. "I feel like I'm home."

"Jade would be happy that your happy, so would Harry," said Sue, I saw tears come to Hailey's eyes, for what I hoped would be the last time today.

"I know, Aunt Sue. But I miss mom and Uncle Harry," she said, her eyes started to droop at bit.

"Hailey you need to go to sleep, it's almost midnight," said Sue, she held her hand out to help Hailey up and Hailey accepted it, and pushed herself up with Sue's help, and some of mine.

"Goodnight Embry," she whispered to me, and then disappeared up the stairs.

I left the house and walked outside, into the forest.

I phased and was greeted by Leah, Seth, and Jacob.

"_How's Hailey?_" asked Seth.

"_Fine, Sue's making her go up to bed, she's beat_," I told them.

"_She fell asleep on you? Well its not that surprising that she's tired_," said Leah, I rolled my eyes at this.

"_Sue told me about her mother, about what went on with her. I don't ever remember Hailey coming up that much_," I said.

"_That's surprising_," said Leah, "_the two of you were really close when you met her, you, Jacob, and Quil_."

"_How would you know that?_" asked Jacob, he was just as curious as me.

"_Hailey's only two years younger than me_," said Leah. "_Were very close, but she likes to hang out with guys more_."

"_I don't mind that_," I told her, "_Hailey can spend as much time with me as she wants_."

"_Go home Embry_," said Seth, but I was already their.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Understanding

**Chapter Thirteen: Understanding**

**~Home - Kitchen~ Saturday**

_Hailey's PoV_

"Good afternoon, Hailey," said Seth as I slumped into the kitchen at one o'clock the next day.

"Shut up," I said playfully, sitting down beside him.

"Emily brought over some muffins for you, there on the counter," he told me, I smiled and limped over to them, I leaned against the counter as I ate.

"Are you sure that your fine? I mean it wouldn't be that hard to carry you around, your not that heavy," he said, I sent him a look.

"I can walk on my own, I think I might just go back to sleep, though I'll need a little help up getting up the stairs," I told him, thinking about how I got down the stairs.

"How'd you get down anyways?"

"Wasn't that easy, that's all I'll tell you," I told him as the back door opened and in walked Jacob, Quil, and Embry.

"What are you doing on your feet?" asked Jacob, I sent him a look.

"Dr. Cullen said that I can walk around, just that I shouldn't put much weight on my ankle, as it's both sprained and cut," I told him, "and I'm leaning, not standing."

"What about you're other stitches?" asked Embry, I looked at my arm, and felt my stomach.

"Their okay, but I'm going to need help getting upstairs, like I just told Seth before any of you came," I told them, Embry just smiled and walked over to me, I gasped as he suddenly bent down and scooped up into his arms.

"This help?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"You seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday," commented Quil, I looked at him and then laid my head on Embry's chest.

"I don't want to really talk about yesterday, if anybody minds," I said, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"I'll take you up stairs," said Embry, and he left the kitchen with me still cradled in his arms.

**~Home - Hailey's Bedroom~**

"Hi," I whispered rolling over to the edge of my bed. Embry sat on the floor, a pillow that he took out of a different room under his head, he looked comfortable were he laid.

I moved my arm so it was hanging off the side of the bed, my fingertips lightly touching the skin of his chest.

He grabbed my hand and pressed his lips to my fingertips, I smiled at him. I felt so at peace and so calm and relaxed.

"Lets go somewhere, get out of here," he said, I nodded and pulled my hand away, pushing myself up. Embry was already up and he scooped me into his arms, cradling me like he's done so many times before. It only took Embry a few steps to get to my door, and then out.

**~La Push - Beach~**

Me and Embry walked down the beach, though this was very difficult for me, I had persuaded Embry into letting me walk.

I stopped and then he stopped, his arms wrapped around me and I moved into his warmth. Embry meant something to me; he was a friend that I needed. I desperately needed him, unlike I had ever needed someone before. I knew that he needed me more than I him, but I felt so attached to him.

I looked up at him and he started to move some of my hair out of my face, every time his fingers brushed against my face I smiled at him.

"Why are you so happy?" he whispered resting his hand on my cheek, I smiled at this.

"Do you know how nice your hand feels on my face? Your so warm Embry," I told him, he smiled back at me.

"You have a beautiful smile, Hailey," he told me.

"Will you just kiss me, Embry?" I asked him, and with that he lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine.

Embry's hand pressed on my cheek, while his other wrapped around my waist. One of my hands were pressed against his chest, while the other moved through his soft fuzz of hair. Embry's tongue softly grazed my lips, asking for entrance that I gratefully gave in. I felt myself be picked up off the ground and I wrapped my legs around Embry's waist.

When we broke apart I pressed my head into his chest, I was so…happy. Embry was really mine.

"Your everything," he whispered into my hair, I laughed at this, and then pressed my lips lightly to his chest. "I love you."

I didn't know what to say to this, I couldn't say anything. I fell to the ground as my hold on Embry had slipped. The last person to tell me that they loved me was my mother, and that was over four years ago.

"Embry," I said looking at him, he didn't understand what this meant.

"Hailey." He kneeled down and pulled me into his arms. "I understand, I just needed to at least tell you that. I love you and I just really want you to know." He kissed me again.

"I understand," I whispered when he pulled away, "it's just going to take some time, okay?"

"Yes, Angel, I understand."

Then he kissed me again.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: New

**A/N: Quick update, what do you guys think?**

**Fourteen: New**

**~La Push - Beach~ Tuesday**

_Hailey's PoV_

"My stitches get to come out today," I told Embry from where I laid in the sand. We were at the beach and while Embry sat, holding my feet, I was laying on the ground, the water just out of arms reach, barely a few inches.

"Can I take you?" he asked, I turned and looked at him, he was watching me as I stretched my arm out towards the water.

"I wouldn't mind it," I told him sitting up, he smiled.

"Really?" he asked pulling me into his arms, I nodded and he kissed me. "We should get going then," he said, finally pulling away from me, five minutes later.

"Sure," I said, I pressing a kiss to his bare chest. "You might want to grab a shirt though, and I'll have to tell Aunt Sue."

"Okay," he said, and I shrieked as he suddenly stood up and threw me over his shoulder. Normally Embry gave me a bit of a warning if he was going to just suddenly pick me up, but I had no idea what to think of this, just randomly throwing me over his shoulder.

I began to look for some scar that I could ask about, me and Embry had begun somewhat of a game. We often found a scar on the other and we couldn't stop our selves from asking where it came from. Most of the scars we had were from our childhood, only a few from any real conflict. Embry would find plenty of scars on my back and stomach, if I would ever let him find or look, those were from the one person I wish to never see.

Embry set me down on my feet when I saw it, a bite mark on his shoulder. I reached out and traced the form lightly as we stepped inside of my home. He froze, reached back, and took my hand.

"Paul has bad anger management skills, but I was being stupid and I let it happen to me, not that it mattered, I was fine within five minutes," he explained. "Quil and Jacob have bite marks from Paul too, so don't worry about me."

"But Embry," I whispered, I knew Paul and I liked him, but I couldn't believe this, he had a son and a wife.

"Don't go around and tell lies about my husband Embry Call, or you get another bite in a worse spot than your shoulder," said Rachel, Paul's wife. She had their son, James half asleep in one of her arms and her daughter Jessica -also half asleep- in the other.

"Are you looking for someone to watch them?" I asked her, looking at the small toddlers.

"Can you?" she asked me, gratefully.

"No, but Seth or Leah could, where ever they are," I told her, as Aunt Sue walked downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Aunt Sue asked me.

I walked over and took Jessica from Rachel, "Embry wants to take me, if you don't mind Aunt Sue?" I asked her.

"Its okay, but I have to go," said Aunt Sue and she left.

"Can you please watch them for now, I need to go to work," Rachel said, handing James to Embry.

"I can go and find someone," said Embry following me into the living room, I nodded sitting down on the floor. Embry put James down beside me.

Embry left as there was a knock on the front door, I stood up leaving Jessica and James and went to get the door, Kim stood there a notebook in her.

"I got yours and Embry's homework from Friday. I'm sorry I didn't come around sooner, I've been busy…," said Kim as I let her inside, she walked into the living room, still going on.

"It's okay Kim," I told her, breaking her off, "but what you do mean? I thought today was Sunday, I can get it tomorrow."

"Its Tuesday Hailey, were on spring break," she told me, I looked at her surprised.

"Why didn't Embry tell me?"

"I don't know, knowing Embry he probably thinks it's the weekend too, or he just forgot," said Kim, she looked down at Jessica and James. "Are you babysitting today?"

"Well not really, Embry's looking for someone to take them, I get to have my stitches taken out today," I told her, smiling.

"Oh, me and Jared can look after them, I'll call Rachel and tell her," she said.

"Thank you, now where am I going to find Embry?" I asked.

Though I didn't need to worry as the back door opened, Embry and Jared came in. Jared smiled at me and Kim, and picked up Jessica from off the floor.

"You don't mind if we take them, we have nothing to do today?" Jared asked Kim.

"Of course, Jared, I was just telling Hailey that we could take them."

Embry grabbed my arm and slowly pulled me out of the room, when we got to the front door he closed it quietly behind me, then threw me over his shoulder again and started to walk away.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, confused as we started to pass unfamiliar houses.

"Well I have to get a shirt, and I plan on going to more than places than Forks, if you mind?" he asked me, I smiled.

"I don't."

"Good."

**~Forks - Hospital~**

I rolled up my pants and took off my flip flops, letting them fall to the floor with a _slap_. The door then opened and in walked Dr. Cullen, he smiled at me from behind his clipboard.

"Where do you need stitches now?" he asked, in a teasing voice, I smiled.

"I'm fine, Aunt Sue said that its okay for them to come out," I told him, I felt excited. I was so happy to feel free, to finally be able to walk around without Embry worrying about my well being.

"You seem happy, but what you Embry?" asked Dr. Cullen.

Embry smiled from where he sat, and looked at me. "I feel fine, just need a new excuse to be able to carry Hailey around everywhere."

I rolled my eyes at him, and dropped my leg over the table, as Dr. Cullen moved to my stomach. It felt weird when his ice cold hands touched my skin, so unnatural compared to Embry's hot skin, all of the pack's skin.

"I never noticed how cold your hands were," I told him, Dr. Cullen froze and then shared a look with Embry.

"She knows everything Carlisle, nothing to worry about," said Embry.

"Oh," I said, realizing, the Cullen family were vampires.

"How's Esme?" I asked him.

"She's fine, so is Nessie, Edward, and Bella," he said, smiling.

"I didn't know that you were related to Edward, Bella, and Nessie," I said.

"Edward is my adopted son, and Bella is his wife, Nessie is my granddaughter, Edward and Bella's daughter," he said.

"I remember Bella from when I was younger, but we were too shy to talk to one another," I told him.

Dr. Cullen smiled and pulled away from me, I was perfect and happy. To not have any injuries seemed like a once in a life time event for me.

Embry grabbed my flip flops off the floor and handed them to me. I put them on, and got off of the exam table, Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the door, but I stopped and turned back to Dr. Cullen.

"Say hi to them for me, please Dr. Cullen?"

"Of course Hailey."

**~Port Angeles - Mall~**

"What are we doing here?" I asked as me and Embry walked around the mall in Port Angeles.

"My hair is getting shaggy, its starting to get annoying," said Embry, I rolled my eyes.

"You mean that we came all the way down to Port Angeles, so you could get your hair cut, when I could do it at home?" I asked him, he smiled.

"Well its not just my hair that needs to get cut, I can tell that your starting to get annoyed with your own," said Embry and he dragged me over to one of the many hair salons in the mall.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a girl asked from behind the counter of the salon, she had tan skin and blonde hair with blue eyes, a typical classic American beauty. I felt weird standing here, with my choppy black hair and plane boring blue eyes and dark skin.

"Two hair cuts, and a bit of color for Hailey," said Embry, the girl behind the counter nodded and took my hand, taking me away from Embry.

I sat down in the chair that she told me to and another girl walked up behind me. She touched my hair and then started to comb through it.

"So I was told cut and color, do you have any colors in mind?" she asked me, I noticed that her name tag said Stacy.

"No, I have no idea, it was my boyfriends idea," I told her.

"Well then, how about a dark blue, to match your pretty eyes," she suggested, I nodded, and she set to work.

**~Port Angeles - Mall~**

_Embry's PoV_

My hair was cut and I had paid for both me and Hailey when she finally came, he hair was shorter in her choppy style, but there were to stripes of blue hanging in front of her face. It was the same dark blue as her eyes, making them sparkle as she smiled at me.

"You look so beautiful," I told her, she giggled.

"Thank you," she said, and then she stretched up on her toes and kissed the base of my neck, smiling happily.

"Your welcome," I told her, and grabbing her hand I lead the two of us out of the salon.

**~Port Angeles - Mall~**

_Hailey's PoV_

Me and Embry just walked around window shopping, though we did go into a shop everyone once in a while. Never buying anything, just browsing. Embry had something to say about every store, especially when I went looking at clothes. The small secondhand shop on the second floor seemed to have everything, we ended up spending mostly all of our time looking around and randomly trying things on.

"Try this on," said Embry, a dark blue strapless dress in his arms, I looked at him a bit shocked.

"Where did you find this? Who would get rid of something like this, its so beautiful?" I asked him, walking towards the changing room.

The dark dress fit like a glove and I loved it. I walked out to see Embry waiting a small plastic tiara on his head, I laughed at this.

"Spin around," he told me, and I did as he said, the skirt flared out as I spun around. He stopped me and placed the tiara on my head, "prefect."

"What?"

Embry took me over to a mirror and made me stand in front of it, it was nice to see me, for what seemed like the first time in forever.

"Now don't tell me that you don't look beautiful," he told me, leaning down to kiss me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Its okay love, now take off that dress so I can buy it," he told me, and I smiled the whole time.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Not Expected

**A/N: Because I don't know when I'll be able to update again!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Not Expected**

**~Home - Living Room~ Tuesday**

_Hailey's PoV_

Embry had insisted that I wear my dress and the tiara after he paid for them, making me feel embarrassed the rest of the time we were out, which was for some time.

Though it was nice to finally be home, Port Angeles was so different from La Push, even Forks. Though there were a few people I recognized from school while walking around with Embry, they smiled at us or waved.

I was sitting in the living room watching an old movie on TV when Aunt Sue, Leah, and Seth walked in, almost at the same time. They seemed a bit shock to see me, in my dress and tiara with my hair cut and colored. Leah walked over after staring at me for a minute, pulling me up to my feet and making me spin around, making my skirt flare out.

"Is Embry planning on taking you to a dance or prom or something?" she asked me, I was looking at her surprised.

"I…I have no idea, we were just in this old secondhand shop and he told me to put this on. I like it though, its nice," I told her, she just smiled at me.

"It makes your eyes stand out more, your hair too. He had to of planned this, just waiting for the right time to do everything," she said, as Aunt Sue walked over to me, she just held me out at arms length.

"Your mother would be so happy to see you in this. This dress has to be older than even Leah, and that's saying something," she laughed, while Leah rolled her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked her.

"I was pregnant with Leah when she bought this dress, your mother was only your age, going off to her Junior prom with the boy of her dreams, his name was Nathan," she said, "he was so nice, but of course your mother had to go for the drop out, she always had a good sense of adventure. I just think that one adventure wasn't the best."

I was quiet at this, saw Seth sit down on the couch out of the corner of my eye. Leah moved -so quietly- and sat down beside him.

"That one night," I said, and I saw flashes of long ago cross my mind. "She wore blue, like this, and her eyes." I reached up and touched my face, around my eyes.

"Hailey, don't worry. Your safe," she said, but I was shaking my head at what she was saying, already moving away from her and upstairs. I went to my room and closed the door, changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top, coming out hours later.

**~Home - Hailey's Bedroom~**

The bright light was coming closer, the rain pouring down and I was frozen with fear. Though that didn't stop me from screaming, as the truck came closer and closer, until _CRASH!_

I suddenly woke up with a jolt, the door burst open and Aunt Sue, Leah, and Seth were suddenly there, filling the room. I could hear someone screaming and crying, it took me a few minutes to figure out that it was me.

I pushed away from the arms that were reaching out for me, trying to calm me. I couldn't take their comfort, it wasn't right, it wasn't _him_.

Everything seemed to pass in a haze as I ran, I could hear Seth and Leah behind me following as I ran pass unfamiliar houses and yards. They started to come fewer and fewer, the area getting more and more rural as I ran. Seth and Leah had stopped following when I had passed the sign saying 'Welcome to the La Push Indian Reservation'. The only thing I knew was the road I was running on, faster and faster, farther and farther, doing the one thing that I always wanted to do, runaway.

I ran off the road and onto a dirt one, not caring. So many people could of seen me, could of watched as I ran, could of called the police.

The thought of the police only pushed me farther, only made me run harder, faster. Something cut my foot and I stopped, distance lights on in front of me.

I could see something come closer to me, but I didn't even have the energy to turn my head, as I was suddenly out.

The blackness getting even more darker.

**~Cullen House - Living Room~ Wednesday**

I had a sort of edgy feeling when I woke up, though it went away almost instantly, surprising me. I sat up, feeling my back crack as I did so, I had no idea where I was, I knew that I wasn't in La Push, maybe not even in Forks. I felt like I disappeared off the face of the Earth and was suddenly gone.

Then I opened my eyes, the room was so bright, so _white_. I was blinded by its sudden brightness, and I blinked several times, like I did in the morning. My eyes just needed to adjust to the sudden brightness.

When they did everything came back, the dream, escaping the comfort, and then the running, as far away as I could get. No matter how calm I started to feel, dread and sorrow and sadness filled it back up, until finally I heard the sound of a door closing.

I opened my eyes again, surprising myself, the bright whiteness surprising me again, but it didn't hurt, it was fine and normal.

"Hailey?" Dr. Cullen said, I looked around, my head whipping from side to side, my hair hitting my face. "Hailey."

I found him and looked at him, I was suddenly confused, curious if I had been taken to the hospital.

"Where am I?" I asked him, I could hear movement all around us.

"Hailey are you okay?" asked Dr. Cullen ignoring my question.

I nodded, then shook my head, my hair hitting my face again. "You wouldn't understand, its not the type of hurt that you know how to get rid of, fix," I told him, he nodded.

"Hailey do you have any idea where you are?"

"The hospital?" I asked him, he smiled his teasing smile at me.

"No, your in my home. You ran here last night, is there any reason why you did so?" he asked me, I didn't know what to say, I just closed my eyes and let the image of running fill my mind. Across the beach, through the forest, pass houses, down the road, places and faces mixing into one, everywhere I went I ran, or that had been what it was like just a few years ago.

"I needed to get away from them, I didn't know where I was going," I told him, opening my eyes, he nodded his face serious.

"Alice can you go and get Jasper please?" Dr. Cullen asked someone, I didn't look, just waited. The door opened less than a second later and I watched as two people walked in suddenly.

A man stood around six two maybe six three, he had honey blond hair, and golden eyes with pale skin, he looked at me as if he was being cautious, careful. The girl was smaller, maybe around my own puny height, she had short black hair, though hers was spiky, her eyes were also golden and her skin just as pale as the man's, she was smiling at me, like she already knew me.

"I'm Alice," said the girl, her voice was light and cheery, reminding me of something that I would hear from a cheerleader or someone with too much energy.

"I'm Jasper," said the man, more quiet than Alice.

"Hailey," I said, suddenly feeling shy.

"Hello Hailey," a voice said, and I turned my head to see Nessie walking towards me, she climbed up onto the couch and sat down beside me. I could hear talking in another room, though I wasn't sure who it was, or if I even knew who it was.

"Hi Nessie," I said, she smiling at me.

I looked around the room to see that it was empty other than me and her. Nessie stayed quiet and I had feeling that she knew what was being said in the other room. I stood up without making a sound and moved towards the other room, listening to what was being said.

"She can not stay here, her emotions are out of this world, all I feel is pain and sadness," I heard Jasper say, his voice deep, even angry.

"Her mother died Jasper, I don't blame her for feeling sad," said Bella, "she was heart broken, her father is just horrible. Charlie had hinted to me that he was abusive, though he couldn't do anything as they didn't live in Washington."

"Charlie told you this?" asked Alice surprised, her light voice filled with shock.

"It was a few years ago, when she told me that she remembered me the other day at the hospital I knew that it was her," explained Bella, "though Nessie seems to like her."

I gave a small smile, I liked Nessie too.

"The reason why she's in such great pain was because she was there, she was dreaming about it," said Edward.

"She was in La Push when her mother died," said Carlisle, this shocked the others.

"Sue was very depressed after that," explained Carlisle. "They were very close, Sue and Hailey's mother."

"Jade," I said, showing myself and shocking them, "my mother's name was Jade Clearwater and she was my Uncle Harry's little sister."

"Hailey what a-" started Bella, but I cut her off.

"Just don't talk about it, I hate thinking about it, it makes me get depressed," I told them.

"How long?" asked a blonde hair girl, she was tall and beautiful with golden eyes and pale skin.

"Four years ago as of Friday, and…and four years ago as of today," I said answering her silent questions. When she died and then when he started.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice, I didn't look at her, at any of them other than the blonde beauty, Rosalie.

"I was fourteen," I told her, she just nodded.

"Eighteen."

The other Cullens still had no idea, expect for Edward, who I was sure was starting to understand.

"Who?"

Rosalie stood up and left the room, I understood if she didn't want to tell me. It was easy, simple.

"I should call someone, my aunt and cousins are probably worried," I said, my eyes were lingering on the spot that Rosalie was just sitting. Though I grabbed the shiny silver cell phone that was suddenly in front of me, and dialed unfamiliar numbers, talking to the first person I should of gone to.

**~Cullen's House - Front Porch~**

For the first time in years I felt dead, like everything was gone. I hadn't felt this way since my mother died, since my father started beating me, since Uncle Harry sat me down and told me everything that went on.

When the truck pulled up into the driveway, I walked closer to it, but was surprised when Embry came out and walked towards me, or passed me and went up to the house. I followed him with my eyes and saw Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie standing only a few feet from where I sat.

I looked away from them, and walked over to the truck opening the passenger door and climbing in as Embry talked with them. I closed my eyes and was ready to fall into a deep abyss that would be, -could only be- my safety.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Feelings

**A/N: Hailey and Rosalie can relate to each other on a lot of levels, they were both beat -and Rosalie raped- by someone they trusted, by someone who cared about them. I think that Rosalie just needed to talk to someone about it, even if was around a whole bunch of people and in "code", she just needed to talk to someone who understood, and Hailey would. **

**The last chapter was actually one of my favorites, mostly because it shows how unstable and stable Hailey's life is, it goes from one thing to another and its just horrible. Hailey is definitaly one of my favorite OC's, and if some of you have read any of my other stories you should know that I am very attached to my Maddi and EJ. Maddi is like my Renesmee only with a cooler name and an attitude to match Edward's. **

**Okay now with the last chapter.**

**Part one: Sue. Sue doesn't mean any harm, she would never mean to really hurt Hailey. Hailey is her second daughter -nicer and friendlyer daughter- but still her daughter. **

**Part two: (Yes you got my name right, but I like Becky better) Its sorta like a Bella moment, from New Moon or something, how Bella just acts and feels is a lot like Hailey -their both clumsy, both accident prone (more in the next chapter)- I like that part a lot though because of the beginning with the car crash.**

**Part three: The Rosalie connection, well see above to the very first paragraph. And Jasper, he is just awesome and I love him and Alice.**

**Part four: The emotions, I know that it wasn't that hard for me to write that, because this story is so emotional and heartbreaking that it wasn't really hard to write. My favorite part is that Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie are just watching over her.**

**Okay really long A/N, but please read it to understand the last chapter a bit better if you didn't.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Feelings**

**~La Push - Beach~ Wednesday**

_Hailey's PoV_

"Hailey," a voice said, "Hailey wake up."

I looked up into Embry's soft brown eyes and I closed my own, I could feel the warmth from his skin seep into my own, I felt like I was going to fall asleep again.

"Hailey stay awake, talk to me," said Embry, I could hear a bit of anger in his voice and my eyes snapped open, I didn't want Embry to get angry at me.

I reached up and touched his face softly. "Don't get angry at me, I'm sorry about what I've done. Please?"

"You know that I'm not going to hurt you Hailey. Its just when Seth and Leah said that you ran off, I spent so much time looking for you. I care that much about you, you need to understand that I'll let nothing that you don't want come between us."

"I want to see you," I said suddenly thinking. "I want to see you in…in your wolf form. I want to know and see with my own eyes…again."

Embry picked me up in his arms and carried me up to the cliffs and into the forest, where he set me down on a fallen tree and disappeared farther in.

I knew that the sight of the giant gray wolf should of scared me, but I didn't even feel the slightest bit scared or afraid, at least for myself. It moved closer to me, and I felt even smaller against it. The size of the wolf scared me, but nothing else did.

I reached my hand out and touched him, feeling the soft fur run through my fingers. Then I pressed my face into it, the warmth, the softness, I closed my eyes.

"Embry," I whispered, and I felt something touch my head, his wet nose. "I like this, you feel so nice, so soft."

Something wet touched my neck and I turned my head, Embry pulled his wolf face away from me. I reached forward and touched the softest of the fur, tracing his eyes and around his nose. His mouth opened and I stared at his teeth, they were razor sharp, but I couldn't stop the sudden squeal as he licked me, getting half of my face.

I wrapped my arms around his head and pressed my cheek to his, I couldn't stop myself from breathing in his scent, the woodsy Earth like smell.

Embry pulled his head up and I felt myself get lifted off of the ground.

I let go and fell to the ground as my eyes suddenly found his and I saw that he needed to go. I watched as he ran away from me, farther into the forest, I walked back towards the beach.

"See you soon," I whispered, looking back into the forest, though I knew that he was too far away to hear me.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~**

_Chop_,_ chop_,_ chop_, I looked down at the cutting board, the apple I was cutting was getting smaller and smaller with every _chop_.

"Why did he have to leave?" I finally asked Emily as I pushed the pieces of apple into a bowl and began on another.

"They have a meeting," said Emily, mixing the apple pieces in sugar, cinnamon, and flour.

"How can you stand this?" I asked, Kim looked up from her homework and smiled.

"It takes some getting use to, but its worth it when they come back. Right Emily?" said Kim, before going back to her homework.

"Yeah," agreed Emily with a smile, "plus it gives us time to get some food ready."

"And that really means something," said Rachel, "Paul eats so much more than me, even when I was pregnant with James and Jessica."

I sighed and watched as Rachel sneaked a peek into the living room, where Claire, Hannah, James, and Jessica where playing.

"Quil's with Claire?" I asked, chewing on an apple peel.

"Yeah," said Emily, "since she was two."

I glanced at the clock on the stove and then put another apple peel into my mouth.

"Do you eat when your nervous or something, Hailey?" Rachel asked me, I sighed.

"I'm just worried and I miss him," I admitted, continuing to cut up my apple.

"It gets easier," said Kim, she closed her book and grabbed an apple and knife. "You just have to keep busy and not think about it, Embry won't be able to be with you all the time, he has patrols and there's also school."

I sighed, and grabbed another apple. "Why are we even making pie anyways?" I asked.

"Its Wednesday and it's a nice treat, the week has been so long already," said Emily, I gave a small smile.

I knew what she really meant behind her words, but I just kept quiet.

"Where did you go?" asked Kim.

"I-I just ran, I didn't know where I was until I woke up the next morning," I told her, everyone. "I ended up being in the Cullens house, one of them had found me. I think that it was Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen? Why would you think him?" asked Rachel, putting her apple into the bowl and grabbing another.

"He likes me, I've seen him a few times in the last few days," I explained, "I know a few of the Cullens, like Bella."

"Bella use to come down here a lot, all of us would be to shy to talk to one another though," said Rachel, smiling. "I think the two of you got the closest to actually getting to know one another."

"She was always nice to me, she's very understanding with a lot of things," I told them.

"She was here when-" started Rachel, but I cut her off.

"I know, she and Charlie were," I told her. "Though there's something weird about a few of them, other than the vampire thing."

"Theirs a few that are a bit more special than the others," said Emily. "Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Edward can read minds, Bella's a shield, then Nessie can show you her thoughts by touching you."

"That's cool," I said, I got a few looks, "I mean the things that they can do."

"It is," said Kim, "I think that its one of the reasons to become a vampire, just to see if you could have a cool power."

I smiled, "I wouldn't like to read people's minds or see the future or mess with people's emotions. I would rather be able to just stop unwanted people or thoughts from coming."

"No one can do that Hailey," said Emily, "you can try, but you have to go through the bad things in life to get the good things."

"Like what?" I asked, there were several smiles from around the table.

"I thought that Jared would never want me, I had the biggest crush on him forever. Then well he started phasing and here we are today," said Kim, grabbing her third apple.

"I got James and Jessica out of some craziness," said Rachel, taking another peek into the living room. "And there's Paul too of course."

"Hannah," said Emily simply, "you already know everything else though."

"Leah has Jacob now, and she's happy," I said, grabbing another apple.

"You have Embry," said Kim, "and I know that he means everything to you."

"How?" I asked her, confused.

"Because of the way your acting, even on that first day. The two of you connected so easily, plus its about time that Embry imprinted, now its just Seth, Brady, and Collin," said Kim, as Emily took the rest of everyone's apple pieces.

"He's just-" but I broke off as the back door opened and in walked the pack, Embry was suddenly at my side, wrapping his arm around my waist and grabbing my last apple peel and putting it in his mouth. I laughed and reached up to kiss him lightly on the base of his neck, as I couldn't reach any farther.

"So what have you girl been talking about?" asked Embry, pulling me towards the table and making me sit on his lap.

"Nothing," said Rachel, taking James out of Paul's arms.

"At all?" asked Jared, pulling Kim onto his lap, just as Embry did to me.

"Yeah," I said, laying my head on Embry's chest, "what about you guys? Anything interesting happening other than leaving me?"

"I'm sorry," Embry whispered into my hair.

"Not really," said Jared, "other than the search for you being put off several hours after you were found."

"Sorry I kept you away from Kim, Jared," I told him, he just smiled.

"All you did was keep me away from the doom of homework," he told me, then kissed Kim's cheek.

"I can help you if you want," I told him, he just laughed.

"That's what I have Kim for Hailey," he laughed, I could feel Embry shaking with a bit of silent laughter.

"I'm good at school, I wouldn't really mind," I told him, he just smiled at me and shrugged it off.

I looked over into the kitchen where Emily and Sam were talking quietly to one another.

"Lets go somewhere," I told Embry, he smiled and let me lead the way.

**Small A/N: I love this quote by ShayDayYay's friend Allie - "for every moment of joy, there's two of misery", I love it and thank you for letting me use to Allie, it might get into another story of mine.**

**Kim/Jared hint hint**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: A Bit More Diving

**Chapter Seventeen: A Bit More Diving**

**~La Push - Beach~ Wednesday**

_Hailey's PoV_

"Did you miss me?" Embry asked as I sat on his lap up by the cliffs.

"Maybe," I told him, pressing my face into his chest.

"You did," he said, and I groaned as I heard the smile in his voice.

"No, I didn't," I told him, he sighed and then kissed the top of my head. "Can you phase again for me? Please?"

"Do I have to?" he asked me, I sighed, then sat up some, kissing him deeply.

I felt myself get a rush, like adrenaline. I felt so alive when I was kissing Embry, his hands moving through my hair, while holding me close. I pressed my hands to his chest savoring the warmth that was coming from his body.

"I love you," he whispered as he moved his lips to my neck.

"I know," I whispered, then squealed when he bit me.

"Embry!" I cried out, pushing him away from me, he just laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"Embry, please? You said that were going to phase for me," I told him, he pulled away from me and said:

"I never said that, you just want me to," he told me, I sighed.

"Please?" I whispered sweetly.

"Later, I'm tired Hailey," he whined, I sighed and buried my face into his chest.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Hailey," he told me, and then I kissed him again.

**~Home - Hailey's Bedroom~**

I laid my head on Embry's chest, he held me tightly in his arms, I wouldn't need any blankets if I slept with him next to me.

"Phase for me," I told him, "please?"

Embry sighed and got out of my bed, he moved farther away from me. He then smiled and threw my discarded blanket over my head, causing me to miss whatever Embry had to do to phase. Though the feeling of Embry's soft, warm fur got rid of that feeling. He sat before me on the floor, I fell off my bed trying to get to him and landed on top of him.

I buried my face into the back of his neck, my arms were wrapped tightly around his neck also, so I didn't fall off of him. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes, happy and safe.

Embry moved underneath me and I looked up to see him pulling my mattress to the floor. I laughed as he just collapsed on top of it.

"Embry," I giggled, holding on tighter to him and burying my face into his neck.

Embry made a weird growling sound and I let go of him, I moved so I was curled up at his side. I giggled when he put wrapped his paw around me.

I moved my hand up and down his chest and neck, smiling as he made the growling sound again. Embry then dipped his head down and licked my face, I laughed and pushed him away or tried to.

"I do to, Embry, I do to," I told him as he pressed his nose to my neck.

**~Forks - Hospital~ Thursday**

"What is it now?" Dr. Cullen asked as he walked into the small doctors office.

"My foot, you gave me stitches," I explained, smiling.

"Your just like Bella, so accident prone," laughed Dr. Cullen, I gave a small smile.

"You should feel at home then," I laughed, Dr. Cullen did too, Embry just stayed quiet where he stood in the corner of the room.

"Lets see if you can go a few days without getting yourself hurt," said Dr. Cullen with his teasing smile, I just smiled back.

"You might see me later, Seth told me that he would take me cliff diving," I told him, Embry made a sound, but I didn't care. "Is everything okay Embry? You know that you can come along."

"You know that I can't, I have homework to do, its not like I can just sit around and do it all the time." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Then stop worrying, Seth is my cousin and we've gone cliff diving for years. Its not like this is my first time," I told him, Embry scowled at me.

"The last time you decided to jump off a cliff you got stitches on your ankle," he said.

I didn't look at him, I just jumped down from the exam table and walked out the door, but not before I told Dr. Cullen, "thank you."

"Your welcome Hailey."

**~La Push - Cliffs~**

I didn't talk to Embry as he drove me to the beach, I just got out when he stopped and started to walk up to the cliffs.

Seth, Jacob, Leah, Jared, and Kim sat around the edge waiting.

"Where's Embry?" asked Seth, noticing that I was by myself.

"He's going to do his homework, and he's acting stupid about this whole thing," I told him, "he doesn't seem to think that I _won't _get hurt."

"Who cares," said Jacob, and he turned to Leah, "you want to go?"

Leah stood up and took his hand, everyone moved out of the way as the two of them jumped, I could hear their laughter as they went down.

Kim and Jared went next, Jared holding onto Kim tightly as not to lose her. Then me and Seth.

The falling was so nice, you felt so weightless, and then hitting the water, it was sudden rush. I wanted to just jump again and again, and I did, I went several times with everyone, loving the rush and feel. Until Leah and Seth said that I had gone enough and dragged me home.

**A/N: I'm just putting this up, its short, and okay.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: One Last Time

**A/N: WARNING, this chapter is very sad and may disturb some people, do not read if you have problems with abuse!!!**

**Chapter Eighteen: One Last Time**

**~Home - Hailey's Bedroom~ Friday**

_Hailey's PoV_

I opened my eyes, wondering where Embry was, what he was doing, if he was still mad at me. I got ready and stumbled out of my room and downstairs, Seth and Aunt Sue where in the kitchen, with Leah nowhere to be found.

"Where's Lea?" I asked, sitting down and taking a piece of toast off of the pile on Seth's plate.

"She's out, patrols," answered Seth, I nodded.

"You okay, Hay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, fine," I said getting up, "I think I'm going to go run for a bit."

**~La Push - Beach~**

No Embry, it was like he disappeared off of the face of the Earth. I ran up and down the beach twice and he was nowhere to be found. I walked to the cliffs, thinking that maybe he was here, but after a quick scan he wasn't.

"There you are," a voice said behind me, one that would frighten me for the rest of my life.

I turned around slowly and looked at my father, he looked the same as always and that scared me. He didn't get any smaller, this caused me to slowly start walking backwards. Until I tripped over a small rock on the ground.

"Don't you walk away from me," he said, and then he walked over and grabbed me by my hair pulling me up. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I got it cut," I said, trying to pull out of his grasp.

He just grabbed my arm and let go of my hair, I could feel his fingers squeeze, I knew that would leave burses.

"Who were you looking for?" he asked me.

"Embry, my friend." He slapped me, I could feel a sting on my face, it would be hard to numb this out.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he? Don't lie to me," he said, I tried to move out of his grip, but he harden it.

"He's my friend!" Another slap to the face, and a throw to the ground.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled at me, I pushed myself up and tried to get away.

"Don't run away from me either!" he yelled as I tried to run pass him, he grabbed me by my other arm and then punched me in the stomach, once, twice, three times.

I felt my legs shake and I fell to the ground.

"Please stop, please!" I cried out, I could feel tears start to fall from my eyes. "Please?"

"You ran away from me, what were you thinking? You should of know I would come after you!"

A kick in my leg, I felt myself roll over, the pain was over whelming. I screamed and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Don't you start screaming," he said, "I don't want you to draw any attention."

"Don't hit me then."

"Shut up," he said and this time he stepped on me, I could feel my leg crack, surprising me.

"Please! Mom! Help!" I screamed. I hadn't screamed for my mother in so long, I closed my eyes, feeling so weak.

Kick, again. I screamed, as I felt a burn in my stomach.

"Embry!" I screamed, "Embry please! I love you! Please!"

"He is your boyfriend," he said, I opened my eyes as a kick sent me almost flying. The ground was so hard and I couldn't move, the pain was taking over more and more.

Kick, kick, kick, I could feel blood in my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but the taste was to over whelming and it wouldn't go away.

"Embry," I cried, trying to protect myself, "Embry please?"

"Shut up!" yelled my father, and I screamed out as he kicked me again in the stomach.

"Touch her again, and you will never see sunlight again," said Embry, I opened my eyes in surprise, but I knew that he would come.

Embry put a hand on my father's shoulder and pulled him around so that he was looking at him.

"Don't you tell me what to do," said my father, Embry grabbed the scuff of his shirt and picked him up off the ground, I knew that he was surprised.

"Don't you tell me what to do," said Embry, he glared at him.

"Embry let us deal with him, you need to take Hailey to the hospital," said Sam, Embry glared at him.

"Let us deal with him," said Seth, smiling, I felt sickened.

"Let me at him, for Hailey, he deserves at least one punch," said Embry, I could see that the others agreed with this.

"One, Embry nothing more," said Sam, and I then watched as my father buckled in pain as Embry punched him and then threw him to the ground.

Embry then picked me up in his arms, I knew that he was angry, but he stopped himself. I reached one of my arms up and touched his face lightly.

"I love you," I whispered, and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I know," he whispered, "I heard you and I ran as fast as I could to get to you."

I just looked up at him, though everything was starting to get hazy and I felt my vision blur, I didn't look away. Even when blackness overpowered all.

**A/N: Just rereading over that I see how intense that is. I really feel bad for Hailey, its like nothing good seems to be happening for her, but at least Embry got to give some revenge.**

**On A much happier note, I have a new story idea -well I always have ideas but I really like this one- its a Renesmee story. Its split into two parts, one is AH (all human) and the other one is...well not AH, (Renesmee is half vamp and half human and the Cullens are vamps). **

**The story mostly revolves around the Cullens or just Edward adopting/fostering Renesmee. In the AH one she's shy and sweet, while in the non-AH one she's rebel and a bitch for the most part. **

**Bella isn't really in the stories -as she's Renesmee's mother and all- until the end.**

**Just tell me what you guys think, if you like it, I'll put a small preview of the two parts. If not, I'll do it anyways and have you guys bitch at me.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Waking Up

**A/N: Update, here you guys go!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Waking Up**

**~Forks - Hospital~ Saturday**

_Hailey's PoV_

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the light, it was so white so bright. It was like being back in the Cullen's house.

"Hailey?" a voice asked, I looked up and saw Dr. Cullen.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital Hailey. Do you remember anything?" he asked me, I nodded and then instantly regretted it.

"Hailey?"

"I shouldn't of nodded," I said, he chuckled.

"You remind me a lot of Bella, from when she was human," he told me, I gave a weak smile.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him, his face fell a bit.

"Their waiting, everyone that you've met seems to be out in the waiting room. Its quiet tense with my family out there, the only thing that seems to stop them from attacking each other is Claire and Nessie playing," he said.

"We're on your land."

"Hailey, I am a proud person, but I work to help people. I don't care for sides that much, as long as the people I help are fine, then I'm fine, I'm happy," he told me, I just watched as he checked machines.

"How bad am I?"

"Several broken ribs, your left leg is broken, and bruising, a lot of bruising," he answered. "Your young and strong though, your recovery will be quick and you have all those people that will do your every request."

"Yeah," I said, and thought of Embry. "Is he okay? I don't think he'll ever let this go."

"It will take time, for both of you. You to deal with what has happened to you and Embry to let you do things on your own, it might take him longer though…. Embry has never been put into this situation, he is there to protect you, that's what he sees himself as, your protector and he feels that he's fail you."

"How do you know this?"

"Jasper and Edward, Jasper knows what he's feeling and Edward knows what he's thinking," explained Dr. Cullen.

"Can I see someone, anyone really?"

"I'll go get someone," he said, and as he left, the door clicking behind him, I felt alone and scared. The seconds grew longer and longer getting endless, until finally Aunt Sue, Seth, and Leah walked in, along with Dr. Cullen.

"Hailey," said Aunt Sue, she walked over to me, and saw how bad I was. "Oh Hailey, why did you go?"

"Auntie Sue, none of us knew this was going to happen. Plus I'm fine, I mean it really could be worse," I told her, tears just appeared in her eyes.

"Who made the cookies?" asked Seth, it was so out of the blue and I just stared at him.

"Esme, Bella, and Nessie," said Dr. Cullen, "their sugar cookies."

"My favorite," I said, and I reached my hand out for them.

"Hailey it probably wouldn't be bes-" started Leah, but Dr. Cullen cut in.

"Its fine, I think Hailey deserves to have something sweet, plus their plenty more where those came from," he said, giving me a small smile.

"Seth, can _I _have _my _cookies?" I asked him, he put the plate on my lap and both he and Leah helped me sit up.

"Just don't eat too many, Hailey," said Dr. Cullen with a teasing smile, "none of us want you to get sick also."

"Carlisle, is it okay I can talk to Hailey, in privet?" Aunt Sue asked him, Leah and Seth also moved leaving.

"Aunt Sue?"

"There's going to be a trial over your custody," she said, and with that she began to pace. "He wants you to stay with him, but I promised myself that as soon as you were away from him that I wouldn't let him take you back. Rachel has agreed to defend you and with her on our side, your going to be able to stay."

"This is crazy Aunt Sue, I'm turning eighteen in just a few months," I said, I wanted to walk, to move, but I was confined because of my leg, my broken and hurt body.

"Hailey, it will be fine, I promise," she told me.

"What if he wins?"

"Then I will come and get you myself, if I have to fight then I will, your mother let him do this to her, you can fight, you can do this," she told me, and I felt tears slip from my eyes, she walked over and hugged me as best as she could.

"Aunt Sue, please, promise me?"

"You know I do."

"Thank you, for everything Aunt Sue," I told her, she moved forward and then kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Hailey," she said and then stood up leaving me.


	21. Chapter Twenty: In The Hospital

**A/N: this is a little chapter, all in Embry's PoV.**

**Chapter Twenty: In The Hospital**

**~Forks - Hospital~ Saturday**

_Embry's PoV_

I couldn't stop myself from pacing or shaking, though this time it was because I was nervous. I've been waiting for something to happen, some type of word from Carlisle or anyone. I mean I spent the night here, no one else did, well Seth almost did and Leah, but Sue wouldn't let them.

Though I couldn't stop the rage that filled me when Carlisle asked for Sue, Leah, and Seth. I knew then that she was awake, and it took all that I could and Jacob and Quil to keep myself from phasing.

"I should've been called," I said, as Jacob pushed me back down into my seat, "they didn't stay the night here, waiting for some type of news."

"They almost did," said Quil, "but their family, and that's more important than her boyfriend."

"She's not just my girlfriend Quil, we're soul mates," I told him, as the door to the waiting room opened and in walked the Cullen family.

"That doesn't matter, maybe she asked for Sue, Leah, and Seth," said Jacob, I sighed.

"That's all that matters, Embry. For all we know, she could be afraid of you again," said Quil, I was so ready to punch him in the face.

"How would you be acting if it was Claire in there Quil, think about that. I'm sure that you would've attacked Carlisle by now," I said, and felt my legs begin to shake.

Leah and Seth came back, then Sue a few minutes later, Seth had a few cookies in his hand.

"She looks horrible, but Carlisle says that she'll be fine, her body is apparently use to the abuse," said Seth, biting into one of his cookies.

"Where did you get those? I never saw any cookies in the cafeteria," asked Quil, I rolled my eyes, but felt myself calm down a bit, hearing some news was better than none.

"Hailey Hay had them, Bella, Nessie, and Esme made them," said Seth, I sent him a glare, then looked down to where the Cullens were, they were all sitting waiting patiently for news just like us.

Carlisle walked in and over to his family, and I could hear him talking to them, explaining the injuries. Though they wouldn't understand how bad they really were, to hear her scream and cry like she did, then holding her in my arms, how broken she was.

"Your wrong Embry," Edward called out to me, and he walked over towards where we were sitting. "I know exactly how it feels, and to see it is much worse than anyone can imagine."

"I know, Edward," I said, "but I had to pull him off of her, he was almost going to kill her."

Edward looked back towards his family, right at Bella. "I know how you feel, but she will be fine, recovery will not be a problem with her."

I sighed and he smiled and walked away, passing Carlisle.

"She wants to see you Embry, if you can control yourself," said Carlisle, and with that I stood up and felt nervous again, my fingers started to tap against my legs.

Hailey looked so broken, covered in bandages and plaster and with needles and tubes sticking in her. I was over at her side the second I saw her, holding her hand lightly.

"I'm so sorry Hailey," I whispered, not looking at her only her hand. "I should've ran faster, I shouldn't have hesitated."

"I'm not dead Embry," she whispered her voice soft and caring, "I love you and you saved me, I know that he would've thrown or kicked me off the cliffs if you didn't come."

I looked up and into her soft blue eyes, she was so pretty and small and harmless. I didn't understand why someone would want to hurt her like her father did.

"I love you too, Hailey," I whispered to her, moving closer to her.

"Do you want a cookie?" she asked me, I smiled at her and helped her move into a more comfortable position.

"Dr. Cullen said that their sugar cookies," she told me, I reached out and took one off of the plate on her lap.

"Its really good," I told her, as I reached out for another one as she bit into her first.

"Bella, Nessie, and Esme made them for me," she said, I smiled.

"Seth told me, he had a few of them," I told her, she sighed.

"I know, he took five or six of them I think," she said, and I tried to move closer to her.

We ate the cookies in a comfortable silence, and though I wanted to only just be with her.

"I'm really sorry Hailey," I whispered, she just looked at me. "I should've just been there, I'm just so sorry."

Her hand reached out and wiped tears from my face. "Come here," she whispered, and I stood up leaning over her. I was surprised when she pressed her lips to mine, though I kissed her back until her hand squeezed mine tightly. "I love you Embry, but this is not your fault. Sometimes things happen and we can't stop it."

"If I was with you than you wouldn't be here right now, Hailey. Please understand this?"

"I do, Embry, but please just understand that I'm okay," she said, holding my hand tightly.

"Okay Hailey," I whispered, moving and holding her face.

"There's something else Embry," she said, reaching her hand up and moving mine. "Aunt Sue told me that there's going to be a trial for my custody, Rachel is going to defend me."

"Why wasn't I told this sooner? I've been here since I brought you in, no one has been telling me anything. Promise me that there'll be no secrets with us?" I asked her, sitting back down.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew actually, I was wondering why you wouldn't say anything about it," she said, giving me a small smile.

"We'll make it through, Hailey, I promise that," I told her, taking her hand into both of mine, I brought them to my lips and then whispered, "we'll do it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Out Of The Hospital

**A/N: I think this chapter and the next one are just about getting ready for the trial, just a little bit of fluff before more stress. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Out Of The Hospital**

**~Forks - Hospital~ One Week Later - Friday**

_Hailey's PoV_

"Hailey do you know how to use crutches?" Dr. Cullen asked me, handing me a pair of crutches, I laughed.

"Yeah, I've twisted my ankles a few time before, mostly when I was running," I told him, easily moving around the room now, even though they were too big. Dr. Cullen smiled and motioned for me to come over.

"Were you fast?" he asked, as he began to adjust the crutches.

"I was first in state my last year, even beat the guys," I told him, "though I don't get to run very much anymore, I injury myself too much."

"That should be better," he said, then, "there's nothing bad from getting a injury, its normal for people your age to come in with some type of injury, especially in the summer and winter."

"Not as much as me, even when I was little, most of my scars are from when I was younger. Everyone else could be reckless, but I was the one that got hurt," I told him, "and I'm not even clumsy."

Dr. Cullen just laughed and helped me towards the door. Embry stood at the end of the hallway, a single flower in his hand.

I moved quickly down the hall and into his arms. "Hi Hailey," he said, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Crutches? Doesn't Carlisle know that I can carry you around everywhere?"

"No, you can't," I said, taking a step back, "I have different classes than you and I refuse to be carried around everywhere. I'll be the laughingstock of the school if I let you do that."

"But Hailey," he said, pulling me back into his arms and holding me against him. "It proves that your mine, you're my property and-"

"She'll hate you if you try to do that, refuse to kiss you, even if she can't resist," said Edward, I pulled away from Embry and moved over towards him and gave him a hug. "I have plenty of experience in this, just ask Bella."

I pulled away from him and gave Bella and Nessie a hug, but soon felt Embry's arms wrap around my waist.

"Embry," I said, placing my hands on top of his. "There's no chance that any of the Cullens would hurt me, they made me cookies."

"You should get use to it, Hailey. Its an instinct, he feels that he has to protect you from our kind," explained Bella, "Edward does it all the time."

"The only person that's going to try and hurt me is going to be put behind bars," I said, and Embry wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"What do you mean by 'going to be put behind bars'?" asked Nessie, curiosity in her voice.

"He…there's going to be a trial, and if he wins then I have to go back to Portland and live with him like before," I told her, and her face fell, sadness all over her face.

"Will he hurt you again, if he wins?"

"Yes, only it'll be worse than now."

"Carlisle would like to know this Hailey," said Edward, I turned and looked up at him.

"Why?"

"We like you very much Hailey, and you don't deserve to be treated that way, Rosalie would know for sure," explained Edward, "and he could be a great help to your cause."

"Thank you."

"Of course," said Bella, and she leaned forward giving me another hug.

**~La Push - Home~ **

"I've missed you, a lot," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I kissed him lightly, and then buried my face into his chest. Our legs were entwined and we were laying on my bed in my room. I felt at peace, life was so simple and calm when I was with Embry. There was nothing to worry about, no trail -which was tomorrow-, my father wasn't abusive, my life was simple and nice.

"I love you, so much," I told him, breathing in his scent.

"I love you more."

"No I do."

"I do."

"Me."

"No me."

"Prove it," I whispered, and he grabbed my face and kissed me. I felt the love that he was showing me, his big warm hands cradling my face softly, and just holding me close. I felt empty when he pulled away, though the soft light kisses that he placed on my mouth and face and neck made everything better.

I finally pulled myself away, I was tired now, sleepy. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me, and he put one of his fingers under my chin and pushed it up so I was looking at him.

"Nothing," I told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Are you worried…about tomorrow, Hay?" he asked me and I met his eyes, his soft brown eyes.

"A little, about everything. I don't want to leave, you or here," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Let's go to my place, I want you to at least meet my mother if…if your leaving tomorrow," he said, I nodded.

"Let's go then," I said.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Call's House

**A/N: Alright guys, this is going to be short, my main authors note is at the bottom.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Call's House**

**~Call's House - Living Room~ Friday**

_Hailey's PoV_

"Its nice to meet you Ms. Call," I said, as Embry helped me into the living room.

"Its nice to finally meet the girl that Embry can't stop talking about. Its been crazy with him always talking about you, but you have to have some effect on him, his grades have never been as high as they are," she said, smiling at me.

"Oh, your welcome," I said, as Embry helped me sit down.

"What happened to you? Embry never said that you were this bad," said Ms. Call, her eyes on my leg.

"My father is very abusive, and he followed me up here and did this to me," I told her, as my hand brushed against my cast.

"That's horrible," she said.

"I have to go to this trial tomorrow, over my custody," I told her, "he wants to take me away from here, and I have no idea what he'll do to me then."

"Who's defending you?"

"Rachel Tama, Jacob Black's older sister," I told her, she just smiled.

"I know who Rachel is, Honey," she said, I nodded feeling a little bit embarrassed.

The silence that fell over us was both embarrassing and awkward. What was I suppose to do?

"Embry, why don't you go and call for some pizza," said Ms. Call, Embry nodded and left the room, while his mother came and sat down beside me.

"You know everything that has been going on with him?" she asked me, I nodded, "its nice for him to see you again, the two of you were always very close when you were younger."

"I don't really remember that much from then," I told her, "but its nice to know that I have someone who cares about me as much as Embry does. Its hard to be up here, but I love being close to my family."

"Its Seth isn't it? He's always fun to be around," she said, I smiled.

"Yeah, even when we were younger he's had that affect. My Uncle Harry was just like that," I told her, "he was always so happy to see us, both of them, Seth and Uncle Harry, its just sad that he's not around anymore."

"I know, Honey, I know. But with you here Embry seems better, he doesn't worry about finding out who his father is, or with everything that happens in the Pack," she said, I just nodded.

"I'm kind of surprised he hasn't brought me around sooner, your home is really nice," I told her, as Embry reappeared, leaning in the doorway.

"You want to come upstairs?" Embry asked me, I looked over at Ms. Call, but she was giving Embry a look.

"Umm…" I said, looking over at Embry, "a little help here?"

Embry quickly moved across the room, and scooped me up into his arms, and we then quickly left the room.

**~Call's House - Embry's Bedroom~**

"Sorry that I had to leave you with my mom," he said, as we walked into his room.

With a quick flick of the light switch I was able to see how messy it was. Embry moved easily through it, and collapsed on the bed. Though I just looked around from my position on top of him.

Clothes and papers and books littered the floor, along with a few blankets. There was a desk pushed up against the wall beside his door, and a window above it along with another above his bed. The walls were painted a soft calming green and I surprised as the ceiling was painted black. But I liked it, the room was Embry's and I could see that, easily.

"Why are most of your blankets on the floor?" I asked him, looking down at the blankets.

"Because I get too hot with all of them," he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him.

"Really?" I asked him, bringing my face close to his.

"Really," he whispered, his hot breath washing over my face.

I pressed my lips to his softly, but the kiss soon turned more desperate. We both knew what could happen tomorrow, what we wanted and didn't want to happen could, in just one small turn of events.

"Can I stay with you tonight, Embry?" I whispered, laying my head on his chest.

"For as long as you can," he answered, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "As long as our forever will last."

Then I fell asleep in his arms, knowing what tomorrow may or may not bring.

**A/N: This chapter was short, I know, but here is something that will hopefully make it better.**

**This is the summary for one of my reviewers -ShayDayYay- first fanfic. I think that it sounds interesting, but what about the rest of you?**

**Monster Hunters : Cryto-Rain was sent to Earth with a simple mission; find and protect the Essence, or if it's already found a host, Train and protect the Essencer. But being stuck on Earth was the last thing she wanted to do. Mason Romarok is your average teenage guy. Tall, Good-looking, high school all-star Jock, and a member of Quileute's werewolf pack. So what could go wrong when he becomes Vetryne's newest Essencer? **

**What do you guys think? Like it? Love it?**

**Okay, well what would you guys think if I started to give little sneak peeks to my Kim/Jared story its called Broken Angle Wings, if yes then I'll give you guys the summary, if no I'll do it anyways.**

**Please tell me what you guys think of ShayDayYay's story idea, I really do like it but I want to hear from the rest of you.**


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: The Trial

**A/N: I put up two small little fanfics, their two chapters each and their just some fluff moments. Its with Twilight and Harry Potter characters, it would be cool if you guys went and checked them out, left a small review.**

**Okay this is the big chapter -seven pages- and its really intense, or at least to me. This was a hard chapter to write, a lot of things could happen if this chapter went either way.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Trial**

**~Forks - Courthouse~ Saturday**

_Hailey's PoV_

I sat nervously next to Rachel on the left side of the room, my hands were shaking and my good leg wouldn't stop bouncing, behind us were people who were both witnesses to me and just people to witness the trial. Rachel was at ease, calmly shuffling her papers, putting them in order.

Though on the right side of the room my father sat, with his attorney. His friends behind him, people who had hurt me and used me just as they did to my mother. I closed my eyes and turned my head at the sight of them.

"Hailey, calm down," said Rachel, putting her hand on my bouncing leg, "just breath."

I closed my eyes again and did as she said, breathing in and out slowly.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Johnson," said the Bailiff, everyone stood and Rachel helped me.

A small woman walked into the room, her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, she was wearing judge's robes, she looked over at me as she sat down.

"You may sit," she said, her voice was strong and serious. "This is the case of Michael Carter's custody over Hailey Clearwater. Would the prosecutor like to make an opening statement?"

Rachel stood up, and walked onto the floor. "Yes we would, Judge Johnson. My client, Hailey Clearwater has been through a lot in her seventeen years of life. She has had to deal with an abusive father, he has beat her mother from a very young age -Hailey's age that is-, Hailey and her mother have traveled from their home in Portland, Oregon to La Push, Washington where Hailey's mother has grown up. She has lived in a very difficult position, always seeming to be on the move, as her mother always went back to Mr. Carter, he husband. Until four years ago when Mrs. Carter left Hailey with her brother's family to demand a divorce, she was killed by a drunk driver right outside of Seattle. Hailey went to the funeral held for her mother in La Push, then was sent back home, where none of her family heard anything from her until a year later. Then her uncle died and she had no appearance, causing questions by her family. Then finally two years later she appears, broken and beaten," said Rachel, I looked down, I knew that Rachel was going to say this, but it was hard to think of this as my life. "Judge Johnson it would surprise me if Ms. Clearwater has problems trusting people that she just met from now on, Mr. Carter has ruined her life in so many ways, and beaten her in not only physically and mentally ways, but also emotionally, it would be a wonder if she ever really recovers from him."

Rachel sat back down beside me, her hand found mine quickly and squeezed it tightly.

"Does the defendant have an opening statement as well," the lawyer nodded, "well then proceed."

"Thank you your honor," said the lawyer standing up, "My client Mr. Michael Carter has never hurt a signal person, he has only ever loved his wife and daughter. He has never raised a hand to his daughter, as she claims. He was devastated at the thought of his daughter running away as she did scared him, he searched every place that he thought she would possibly be, when he came up to La Push and found his daughter's boyfriend beating her."

"Embry would never do such a thing!" I yelled pushing myself out of my chair, "he has only shown me love and respect!"

"Ms. Clearwater sit down!" said Judge Johnson, and with a quick pull on my arm Rachel pulled me down into my seat.

"Prosecutor, would you please call your first witness?" asked the judge, Rachel stood up.

"I would like to call Ms. Hailey Clearwater," said Rachel, I stood up and grabbed my crutches, quickly making my way to the stand, where the Bailiff stood with a bible in his hands.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god," the Bailiff asked in his deep voice.

"I swear," I answered truthfully. The Bailiff resumed his spot near the exit door and I walked around and sat down in the chair. Rachel looked at an open folder on the table, and then walked over to me.

"Hailey do you love your father?" Rachel asked me.

"I use to, when he loved me I loved him," I told her, Rachel nodded.

"Have _you _ever hurt him? As in physically, mentally, or emotionally?" she asked.

"No."

"Can you tell everyone what happened on April eleventh?" she asked, and I nodded slowly.

"Hopefully I'll remember that day as the last time my father beats me," I said, looking out at the room, I met Embry's eyes and continued on. "I had gone up to the cliffs to see if my boyfriend Embry was up there, we had a small disagreement about something. Though when I got up there I saw that no one was there, then I heard someone say, 'There you are.' I turned around and looked at my father, then started to walk backwards until I tripped and fell to the ground.

"'Don't walk away from me,' he said, as he walked over towards me, then grabbing my hair he pulled me off the ground, 'What did you do to your hair?' he asked. I easily answered with 'I got it cut'. Then he let go of my hair and grabbed my arm, he made sure to squeeze it and I knew that it would leave bruises.

"'Who were you looking for?' he asked me, and I answered with 'Embry, my friend.' He slapped me then. 'He's your boyfriend, isn't he? Don't lie to me,' he said, I tried to move out of his grip, but he only harden it, restricting me. 'He's my friend!' I said again, only to get another slap to the face, and thrown to the ground. 'Don't lie to me!' he yelled at me, I pushed myself up and tried to get away. 'Don't run away from me either!' he yelled as I tried to run pass him, he grabbed me by my other arm and then punched me in the stomach, three times. I then felt my legs shake and I fell to the ground.

"'Please stop, please!' I had cried out, 'please?'. 'You ran away from me, what were you thinking? You should of know I would come after you!' he had said. Then he kicked me in my leg, I felt myself roll over, the pain was over whelming. I screamed and wrapped my arms around myself. 'Don't you start screaming,' he said, 'I don't want you to draw any attention.' 'Don't hit me then,' I told him. 'Shut up,' he said and this time he stepped on me, and I could feel my leg crack. 'Please! Mom! Help!' I screamed, then closed my eyes. He just kicked me again and I screamed, as I felt a burn in my stomach.

"'Embry! I screamed, 'Embry please! I love you! Please!' 'He is your boyfriend,' he said, I opened my eyes as a kick sent me almost flying. Kick, kick, kick, I could feel blood in my mouth. 'Embry,' I cried, trying to protect myself, 'Embry please?' 'Shut up!' yelled my father, and I screamed out as he kicked me again in the stomach.

"'Touch her again, and you will never see sunlight again,' said Embry, finally coming to my rescue. Embry then had put a hand on my father's shoulder and pulled him around so that he was looking at him. 'Don't you tell me what to do,' said my father, Embry grabbed the scuff of his shirt and picked him up off the ground. 'Don't you tell me what to do,' said Embry, glaring at my father. 'Embry let us deal with him, you need to take Hailey to the hospital,' said my friend Sam, Embry glared at him. 'Let us deal with him,' said my younger cousin Seth. Embry then let go of my father and picked me up in his arms, taking me to the hospital," I told them, feeling tears wash down my face.

Rachel walked over to a board and pulled a sheet of paper off of it, showing all of my injuries.

"Is the person who made these injuries in the room, Hailey?"

"Yes." Obviously.

Rachel sat down and the other lawyer stood up, walking over towards me.

"Ms. Clearwater?" he said, I nodded, "Did you runaway from your home?"

"Yes, Mr…., um I didn't catch your name," I told him.

"Mr. Jefferson," he said, I nodded again.

"Has your boyfriend Embry Call ever hurt you?" he asked, and I watched as he followed my eyes over to Embry.

"No, never," I told him, "Embry has only shown me love and respect and care since I met him."

"I am done with this witness Judge Johnson," said Mr. Jefferson, the Judge nodded to me and I got off the stand, walking over to my seat.

"Do you have another witness, counselor?" asked Judge Johnson, Rachel nodded and stood up again.

"I would like to call Dr. Carlisle Cullen to the stand, please," she said, and I watched as Dr. Cullen walked pass me and towards the stand, where the Bailiff stood the bible in his hands.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I swear," answered Dr. Cullen, before taking his seat.

"Dr. Cullen can you please describe the injuries on Ms. Clearwater's body when she was put into the hospital?" asked Rachel, Dr. Cullen nodded.

"Ms. Clearwater had several broken ribs along with a broken leg, though she was mostly covered in burses, actually she was heavily burse on her arms and torso, though she had some on her face also," said Dr. Cullen.

"Was there any reason why you decided to treat Ms. Clearwater?"

"I've seen Hailey a few times before she came in with the injuries I just described, and she seems to be a very bright and nice person, she reminds a lot of one my own daughters, Bella. Also Embry had insisted that I would be the doctor to treat her," said Dr. Cullen, he then winked at me when Rachel turned on her heel and came and sat down beside me.

Mr. Jefferson stood up and walked over to Dr. Cullen. "Dr. Cullen, you said that you've seen Ms. Clearwater before you last treated her, correct?"

"Yes."

"What were the reasons behind those visits?"

"Some small stitches on her stomach, arm, ankle, and her foot," said Dr. Cullen, looking at Mr. Jefferson.

"Do you know the reasons behind those stitches?"

"With her stomach and arm, she fell into the tide pools, with her ankle she had a gone cliff diving and cut it on a rock, and she cut her foot on a rock while running barefoot," answered Dr. Cullen.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," said Mr. Jefferson, and he walked over to his seat, Dr. Cullen got down from the stand.

"Any more witnesses counselor?" Judge Johnson asked Rachel.

"One more," said Rachel, standing back up, "Mr. Embry Call will you please come to the stand?"

Embry walked up to the stand and I tried to hold back my laughter, he was taller than the Bailiff and I knew stronger.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I swear," answered Embry, before taking his seat.

"Embry how long have you know Ms. Clearwater?" asked Rachel, walking over to him.

"For almost two months, I think," said Embry.

"How long have you and Ms. Clearwater been in a close relationship?"

"I would say since we met, but the real answer would be for maybe two weeks give or take a few days," said Embry, Rachel nodded.

"Have you ever touched Ms. Clearwater in an abusive way?"

"No, Mrs. Tama, I haven't and I wouldn't dare to think so," said Embry, I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Embry," said Rachel, walking towards me.

"Mr. Call would you say that you never hurt a fly?" asked Mr. Jefferson, walking over to Embry.

"No," said Embry, I felt my hands start to shake now.

"So your saying that you have hurt someone before?"

"Yeah," said Embry, "me and my friends mess around, but I would never hurt someone that doesn't deserve it."

"Like my client Mr. Carter?" asked Mr. Jefferson, now he was only a few feet away from the stand.

"I do admit that I hit him, but it was only once and I don't care if he presses charges," said Embry, Rachel broke the pencil in her hands, I sighed.

"As you said you will only hurt someone who deserves it, my client claims that it was you who attacked Ms. Clearwater, is this true?"

"I would never hurt Hailey, she's been through too much already and to hurt her again would just make everything worse," said Embry, "I love her with all my heart Mr. Jefferson, and I can't believe that you would accuse me of ever hurting her."

Mr. Jefferson walked away and Embry got down from the stand.

Judge Johnson looked at her watch and then said, "lets take a recess for lunch before we go on."

I stood up and grabbed my crutches, mostly everyone was heading out of the doors, I followed after, until I ran into someone.

"Carlisle was right, you almost are as clumsy as Bella," said a voice, I looked up at the only Cullen I had yet to know, he was just smiling down at me as he helped me up.

"That's nice to know," I told him, as I regain my balance.

"You don't have to listen to Emmett, he's probably going to see if can make you blush by saying things about Embry," said Rosalie, I smiled and laughed.

"Hi Rosalie," I said, she gave me a small smile.

"Hailey," she said, as the rest of the Cullens seemed to notice me.

"Hailey, would you like to join us for lunch?" asked Esme, I smiled at her.

"Thank you Esme," I said, following behind them.

**A/N: Part two of the trial will come as soon as I get at the very least five reviews!**


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: A Day To Remember

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Day To Remember**

**~Forks - Courthouse~ Saturday**

_Hailey's PoV_

"Any more witnesses counselor?" Judge Johnson asked Rachel she shook her head, the judge nodded and turned to the Mr. Jefferson, "you may call your first witness then."

"The defense would like to call Michael Carter to the stand."

My father glared at me as he walked up to the stand, and when he swore on the bible to tell the truth I knew that he was lying.

"Mr. Carter do you love your daughter Ms. Clearwater?" asked Mr. Jefferson.

"Why wouldn't I, she means everything to me," lied my father, I glared at him.

"You've never harmed her?"

"Never have I ever thought to hurt her, after her mother died I could never think to do something like that, they look too much a like," said my father, I rolled my eyes, he was just lying!

"What happened on April eleventh, Mr. Carter?"

"I was looking for my daughter, Hailey, I had just gotten to La Push, Washington. No one was home at my brother in law's house, so I decided to look around the town and when I didn't find her there I looked around the beach. When I went up to the cliffs I was shocked at what I found, my daughter's boyfriend was beating her," lied my father, "I was lucky to be able to pull him away from her."

"I'm done, Judge Johnson," said Mr. Jefferson and Rachel stood up walking over towards my father.

"Mr. Carter did Embry hit you?"

"Yes."

"And you just said that you were lucky to pull him away correct?"

"Yes."

"So you should've been able to take your daughter to the hospital correct?"

"I did."

"Then why did Dr. Cullen say that Embry insisted that he would take care of her?" asked Rachel, a smile coming to her lips.

"What?" asked my father, dumbfound.

"Mr. Carter you heard me, Dr. Cullen said that Embry insisted that he would take care of your daughter," said Rachel, "but if it was apparently you who took your daughter to the hospital then why didn't Dr. Cullen say that it was you?"

"I-…ah…"

"Answer the question Mr. Carter," said Judge Johnson, she smiled at me.

I was shocked as my father suddenly stood up, "fine I did it! I beat her, just like I did her good for nothing mother! She deserves to die just the same way!"

"She didn't deserve to die!" I screamed at him, jumping out of my seat, "you do, you deserve to rot in jail and burn in the fiery pits of hell!"

"Mr. Carter, Ms. Clearwater, sit down!" yelled Judge Johnson, banging her gavel down.

I sat back down and so did my father, Judge Johnson looked at both of us then said, "are you done Mrs. Tama?"

"Yes, Judge Johnson," said Rachel and she walked over towards me.

"Good as I have come to a decision, Michael Carter is sentence to life in prison for the abuse of Jade and Hailey Clearwater. Hailey is going to be put into the custody of Mrs. Susan Clearwater until Ms. Clearwater's eighteenth birthday, court is adjourn," said Judge Johnson, and with that she stood up and left the room.

I smiled and Rachel hugged me tightly, today I knew would be a day I would remember for the rest of my life.

"This is just wonderful," said Rachel, holding me to her.

"You have no idea," I told her, as I watched my father get dragged out of the room.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Living Room~**

"Embry you should've never said that, about hitting my father, no matter how much he deserved it," I told him, he just smiled at me.

"Yeah well if I didn't say it then, that guy would've gotten it out of me, one way or another," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"So what now?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Prom, graduation, whatever comes next after that," he said, I smiled at this.

"Getting your cast off," suggested Aunt Sue.

"When?" I asked, hoping that it would be before Prom.

"Second week of May," she said, making me smile.

"That's before Prom," I said, happily, Embry laughed.

**A/N: I got ten reviews, wow, thanks guys! Two more chapters and the Epilogue I think.**


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: Time with Cullens

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Time with the Cullens**

**~Cullen's House - Porch~ Two Weeks Later - Sunday**

_Hailey's PoV_

I walked up to the door, faster than Seth, and knocked on the door. Dr. Cullen opened the door and smiled at me and then Seth as he walked up behind me.

"May we come in, Dr. Cullen?" I asked, Dr. Cullen moved aside and let us in.

"Hailey, you can call m Carlisle," he said, I smiled and walked into the living room.

"Okay," I told him, as I sat down, Seth dropped my bag on my lap and sat down beside me, only a few of the other Cullens were here. Nessie, Bella, Edward, Esme, and then Carlisle, but Alice and Jasper appeared as soon as Seth sat down beside me, with Emmett and Rosalie just right behind them.

"Hi Hailey," said Alice, bright and cheery, I smiled at her.

"Hello Alice," I said, then began to empty the contents of my bag, pulling out my books and papers and notebooks, until I found what I was looking for, my bag of markers.

Nessie was quick to come over and take them, opening the bag and pulling out a few. She touched cheek and asked if she could sign my cast.

"That's why I brought them Nessie," I told her, she smiled happily at me.

"You just can't sign bigger than Embry," I told her, as she started on decorating my cast.

"Why didn't you ever let us do that Bella?" whined Emmett, I laughed and so did mostly everyone else.

"She probably didn't know Claire then," I told him, smiling.

"Why did Embry write his name so big?" asked Rosalie, as she picked up a marker herself.

"It's a wolf thing," answered Seth, "he has to 'mark what's his'."

I rolled my eyes and watched as Rosalie quickly signed her name, doting her 'i' with a little flower.

Each of the Cullens had a turn signing their name, and I smiled the whole time, which seemed to make Edward just watch me.

"Your thoughts are so different now," he told me, "from any of times that I've been around you, its like you're a whole new person now."

"I am," I told him, surprising him, "I have no need to be scared of him anymore, I'm safe now."

Seth put his arm around my shoulders, "you always were safe up here, you just always seem to find trouble, danger."

All of the Cullens laughed, expect for Bella who just gave me a understanding look.

"Carlisle you were right to say that Hailey was like Bella," said Emmett, I sighed.

"Is it because I've gotten worse injuries from Embry than inanimate object?" I asked him, Emmett had to stop the smile that was coming to his face.

"That was an accident," said Seth, "you never get in the way of our food, you never know what may happen."

I laughed and said, "yeah you do, you get stitches on your arm and stomach."

Seth rolled his eyes, reminding me of Leah.

"Why did you bring Seth instead of Leah?" asked Edward, surprising me.

"I know how Leah acts towards your family, compared to Seth," I told them, "also Embry seems to trust me more with my little cousin than my older one."

"Who are you calling little? Your not even taller than Alice!"

"Hey!" said both me and Alice, "do not make fun of the short people, we have a lot more energy," I continued on, Alice laughed.

"You have no idea, Hailey," said Bella, "you should see Alice when you even mention shopping."

"I rather walk around than shop," I told her, "though second hand shops can be fun."

Alice seemed horrified at my last statement, confusing me.

"But wouldn't you rather have something new?"

"Its only new the first time you wear it Alice, weather its new-new or second hand-new," I told her, "which is normally why people buy second hand cars."

"We should get you one those," murmured Seth, I sighed.

"I don't know how to drive Seth, it won't really do me any good to have a car," I told him, surprising him.

"Why?" asked Jasper, speaking for the first time.

"Because not knowing how to drive is just another way to keep me trap in Portland," I told him, looking down. "Though it never seemed to matter until I realized that seems to be the only way to get around here."

I smiled a bit as they laughed, making me feel better.

"It must have just been so hard on you, having to know that you could never escape," said Bella, I sighed, she had no idea.

"I mostly grew up in La Push, me and my mother were always coming or going. I had no idea what he did to her until after she died, until my Uncle Harry told me….Then it was happening to me, everything changes then. Hearing my classmates whine and complain about little unimportant things, was almost funny, they had no idea how bad it could be for them," I said, looking away from everyone, I had no idea what they would think of me now. I knew that I was damaged beyond repair.

"Then do something to help others," said Edward, "make other peoples lives better."

"That's a good idea," I told him, "I could Foster or something like that."

Alice smiled, "her name's Lacsey."

"What?" I asked her, confused, just like everyone else.

"You'll understand in a few years," she said, bouncing a bit, Jasper reached over and touched her shoulder, making him smile brightly.

"How many?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"I can't tell you, I ruined her name," she said, I sighed and watched her bounce.

"Small people do have too much energy," said Seth, I laughed, he had to say that.

"Maybe its only Alice," I told him, he smiled.

"We should probably get going, Embry said something about getting you back at three," said Seth, "plus I have patrols."

I sighed, "just because I can barely walk it doesn't mean that he always has to be around me."

"Embry starting to sound like Edward now," said Rosalie, Edward sent a glare at him.

"I don't mind, it just gets a little annoying," I told her, as I started to pack up my things.

"I'll come around soon," I told them, grabbing my crutches and standing up, "I just wanted to come around and say thank you for everything."

"Your welcome," said Nessie, and I laughed as she hugged me.

"See you soon," I told her.

**A/N: How many of you caught Alice? What would you think if I might write about a little girl named Lacsey -its like Lacy only spelled with a se, named after one of my friends- would she be interesting? Not that I care, I already started on the story.**


	27. Epilogue: WhatOh Yes!

**A/N: Epilogue, then I won't have anything to put up, I'll be silent for a while unless I start putting up my Harry Potter stuff.**

**Epilogue: What…Oh Yes!**

**~La Push - Beach~ July**

_Hailey's PoV_

In, out, in, out, I breathed, pushing myself farther. Left, right, left, right, one foot pushing in front of the other. The sand on the beach was squishy and soft, it felt nice on my feet, calming and relaxing.

In, out, in, out. Left, right, left, right.

Then I collided with him, like so many times before, but he was master of catching me before I hit the ground. Not that it would hurt.

"Hi," he murmured, holding me close to him, I smiled.

"Hi," I said back, breathing him in.

"How are you, Hay?" he asked me, and I looked up at him.

"Fine, just been doing a little running," I told him, moving closer to him, if it was possible. We were just so close, so together.

"Can I run with you, love?" he asked, pressing a kiss to my forehead, I held my breath and closed my eyes. "Hay?"

I moved out of his arms and began running away from him. Though he caught up with me easily, and we just ran beside one another. We ran the stretch of the beach almost everyday, when ever we could.

In other words, whenever I could get him to come out with me.

I then jumped at the sound of thunder, while Embry just laughed, and I playfully glared at him as rain began to pour on us, soaking our clothes. I used Embry temporarily stop to keep running.

"Hey, don't run away from me!" he yelled as I continued down the beach, faster than him, I could hear his footfalls on the wet sand. I felt myself laugh softly, and I smiled again, thinking of how he was going to catch up with me.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled back at him as it started to rain harder.

"Hailey!" he yelled, but I continued to run, though I was slowing more and more the farther away I got from him.

"Hailey!" he was far behind me and I was just walking my pace even, while water dripped down onto my face and messed up my short hair.

"Hailey!" he yelled again, and I could barely hear him. I smiled and stopped walking, just listened to the rain hitting the water, sharply.

The rain didn't hurt, it was warm and fell in big drops.

"Embry," I whispered, pushing some of my limp wet hair out of my face.

"Hailey!" he yelled again, and I almost laughed.

"Embry," I whispered, and then he was here.

He ran into me and the two of us fell to the ground, Embry wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He was kissing any part of my body he could reach, my face, neck, shoulders, collar bone, I laughed and tried to push him away.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I know you do," I whispered kissing him lightly.

"Will you marry me, Hailey?" he asked, and I was surprised by how serious he was. The whole change of emotion was shocking me.

"What?" I asked, confused and in disbelief.

"Will you-" he started to ask, but I cut him off, understanding what he was saying.

"Oh yes! Embry of course, I will," I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes, I felt stupid because of it.

He laughed and then lifted my left hand up, showing me a small ring. The little diamonds and sapphires glistened in the rain. I felt myself laugh with him, and then smiled, looking at the beautiful ring that I would never take off.

"Its beautiful Embry," I told him, kissing his cheek, and wrapping my arms around his neck, holding myself to him tightly.

"I thought of you the second I saw it, Jacob and Quil were about ready to kill me if we went to another shop," he told me, smiling. I laughed at the thought, I already knew what Jacob and Quil would do.

"I love you so much Embry," I whispered, kissing him again. Letting him feel the love I wanted him too.

"I know," he said, holding me tighter to him.

"Since the second we first collided?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, since we first collide," he told me kissing my forehead.

I pressed a kiss to his cheek and laid my head on his chest. I would forever be his.

Embry's.

_The dawn is breaking_  
_A light shining through_  
_You're barely waking_  
_And I'm tangled up in you_  
_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_  
_Where I follow, you'll go_  
_I worry I won't see your face_  
_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_  
_I somehow find_  
_You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_  
_You make a first impression_  
_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the stars refuse to shine_  
_Out of the back you fall in time_  
_I somehow find_  
_You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_  
_I lost my place_  
_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_  
_You finally find_  
_You and I collide_

_You finally find_  
_You and I collide_  
_You finally find_  
_You and I collide _

**A/N: Its the end and the song above is what gave me inspiration for this story. Please tell me what you guys thought, it will mean so much to me.**

**TFG13**


End file.
